Zeo Matrix: Tommy's Final Stand
by Knuckles-lm
Summary: *Final chapter * Set after the events in 'Forever Red' Tommy begins to have visions of a powerful new evil. Powerless to stop his loved ones from dying around him, Tommy must find a way to rejuvenate his fading powers, and take his final stand...
1. Choices

"Zeo Matrix: Tommy's Final Stand."  
  
Written by Knuckles.  
  
Summary: Set several months after the events in 'Forever Red' Tommy begins to have visions of an ancient and powerful evil that threatens to destroy all that he has fought so hard to protect. Powerless to stop his loved ones from dying around him, Tommy must find a way to rejuvenate his fading powers, and take a final stand against this new wave of darkness.  
  
Chapter One: "Choices."  
  
The moon stood high in the dark abyss of night, a vast sea of stars surrounding her, their soft, gentle auras descending through the cloudless night sky, illuminating the graveyard below. A single shadow stepped out into the moonlight, a young man whose tears were half hidden by the surrounding darkness, his fingers trembling, yet the air was warm, and no cold breeze blew past.  
  
Before him lay a single headstone, a familiar name freshly carved into its structure, a single red rose lying amongst the thin blades of grass. Tommy slowly fell onto his knees, his fists pounding into the earth that lay at his feet, a cry of pain sounding from his lips. A long time passed before he could gain the courage to look up at the grave, a veil of tears blurring his vision, the name 'Kimberly Hart' etched forever into his memory as well as the headstone.  
  
The pain was almost too intense to bare, the sobs rising in waves within his throat, the tears seeming to find no end to their release.  
  
"I . I'm sorry." Tommy's voice croaked, struggling to put the intense, painful feelings into mere words. "It's all my fault . all my fault."  
  
--------------------  
  
Two Months before:  
  
Tommy awoke with a start, beads of sweat rolling down off of his forehead, his heart beating faster than he could ever thought possible. As a deep, chilling shiver passed through his very soul, he closed his eyes shut tight in an attempt to shake his head clear, the fragments of darkened dreams still echoing in the forefront of his mind.  
  
For the last few days the same reoccurring nightmare had resounded in his mind, dogging his daily thoughts until he knew that they were now more than just mere dreams . they were a warning . a dark vision of things to come.  
  
The nightmare was always the same.  
  
A large dark shadow seemed to pass over the city, and as it did, wave upon wave of pure darkness left all in its wake in nothing but ruins. Countless people were killed and executed, a chosen few remaining alive to be nothing but slaves, this dark and evil force seeming to be unstoppable. Generation after generation of Power Rangers attempted to stop them, but each time they were beaten back, until they too were finally destroyed.  
  
With Earth's only defence now out of the way, the darkness set its sight on the rest of the world, and the entire planet surrendered to their control.  
  
"Can it be?" His voice whispered. His mind repeated the question over and over, but deep inside he already knew the answer: these 'visions' he kept having of the future . they were going to come true . and there was nothing that he or anyone else could do to stop it.  
  
Tommy slowly walked across to the open window, staring out into the beautiful city that lay before him, a stream of sunlight coating the entire area. It was indeed beautiful, Angel Grove having remained almost untouched in recent years. But that could all change . in a blink of an eye it would all change. He had seen the ruins, heard the screams, heard the cries of pain, and seen the intolerable suffering.  
  
"No!" He shouted, his hands forming into fists. "I won't allow it! There's got to be something that we can do?!"  
  
His voice lingered for a brief moment in the still air, slowly fading into nothingness. Turning, Tommy pulled on his trousers and a T-shirt, heading over to the small chest of drawers. Pushing away the carefully folded clothes, the sun shimmered off of a silver object that was resting peacefully in the middle. His hand reached out to it, feeling the familiar shape and form of its frame, before slipping it around his wrist. With his Zeo morpher in its rightful place, Tommy quickly left the apartment.  
  
--------------------  
  
Katherine sat in complete silence, a strange expression on her features, as she looked over at the shaken form of Tommy who was sitting next to her. It had been a few months since they had last spoken to each other, seeing him turn up suddenly a surprise in itself, but his talk of this dark future had taken her even more aback. She continued to stare at his features, the tone of his voice and look in his bright eyes telling her that what he said had to be the truth.  
  
". It's coming?" She finally asked, breaking the silence. "This darkness that you've seen?"  
  
Tommy slowly nodded. "I . I can't explain it Kat. All I know is that these visions are real. Something's coming, something big, way stronger than Rita, Zedd, Mondo ... or any of their predecessors put together!"  
  
She fell silent once more. "Then we must warn the Wild Force Rangers. Tell them to be ready for."  
  
"Already done." He cut in. "And I've also contacted Time Force, Light Speed, Galactic, and the Space Rangers to be on the alert."  
  
Kat placed a reassuring hand on his arm, a thin smile on her lips. "Then it will be ok. With the joint forces of rangers there is nothing that they can't do."  
  
Tommy sighed heavily. "Maybe . maybe."  
  
"Stop it!" Tommy suddenly turned to see the worried face of Kat. "Don't do this! You've done all that you can. It's time for you to give it up!" Tears began to well up in her eyes. "The combined powers of the other rangers should be enough to stop them, you don't have to get involved!"  
  
". Kat, what are you saying?" Tommy slowly stood up. "I . we . have to get involved! What if they need our help?"  
  
"Tommy, look around you! Times have changed! We haven't fought in years, and our Zeo powers are slowly fading. There are five other teams of rangers to defend the Earth!"  
  
A void of silence echoed through the room. It was a long time before any of them spoke again.  
  
"It won't be enough." He said with certain. "It won't be enough."  
  
With that he turned and left, closing the door shut behind him, leaving Kat in tears on the couch. She stayed like that for a long time, not moving, her tears slowly absorbing into the material. For all these years she had tried to build a life with Tommy, but his strong sense of justice and need to protect had driven a wedge between them. Whereas she felt that it was time for them to move on with their lives, Tommy would never, could never leave his ranger days behind.  
  
It was the very essence of his being.  
  
--------------------  
  
Tommy slowly stepped out of the car, staring out into the ruins of what had once been the Zeo Chamber, long forgotten memories flashing before his mind. It had been so long since he had last set foot there, but it seemed as if it was only the other day, as he recollected his time as a Zeo Ranger. Each day he could feel the light of the red Zeo crystal weaken, so each day he would train that little harder, trying in vain to compensate for the lack of energy.  
  
He judged that the crystal had just enough power left within it to initiate a few more morphs before the power totally faded, forever. But it did not matter, nothing mattered, only the safety of the city, of his friends . of Kat. He would gladly give up his life for them. In the end, that was all that would ever matter. Ever. 


	2. The Darkest Dawn

Chapter Two: "The Darkest Dawn."  
  
Present Day:  
  
Time. It held no meaning, seeming to pass by unnoticed as for countless hours he just stood there, motionless, beside her grave. The tears had long since stopped their streaming, his eyes now a deep shade of red, a solemn expression remaining on his features. Tommy's eyes blinked ever slowly, his mind lost in the fragments of memory, remembering the beauty of her face, her smile, her voice. Now it was gone. She was gone. All that she was, now forced, into nothing but a memory.  
  
And no matter how hard he closed his eyes, no matter how hard he hit the ground, it could never erase that pain, or the guilt that he carried from her death. Each moment that passed seemed to darken his heart, leaving nothing but an empty shell, a former shadow of what he once was. He would never forgive himself, could never forgive himself, an overwhelming sense of despair and hopelessness coming over him.  
  
"I should have been there." His thoughts whispered. "I should have been by your side to protect you!"  
  
That fateful day continued to echo in his mind, forcing him to relive the moment, over and over and over. It was torture, ripping him apart inside, as he focused on nothing but that single moment. A few minutes, if he had only arrived there just a few minutes earlier then he could have saved her, would have been spared the crushing sight of seeing her die within his arms. But he hadn't. In the end it all came down to the single fact: he hadn't.  
  
As the first particles of sunlight began to appear from off on the horizon, a sudden otherworldly cry shattered through the peaceful silence, causing Tommy to snap out of his reverie. In one fluid motion he outstretched his right arm in front of him, his left held back defensively, his gaze piercing through the surrounding darkness. The faint cry sounded again, this time from someplace much closer, the hairs on the back of his neck beginning to rise.  
  
From out of the shadows they came, dark blood-red eyes flaring in the moonlight, long muscular arms hanging back on broad shoulders and a lean but powerful frame. They stood tall, as tall as any human, with hound-like features, and sharp pointed teeth. Their bodies were completely black, as black as any shadow, flexing deadly claws that framed their fingers. Tommy instantly recognised them, a powerful and deep hatred rising within him.  
  
"No. no!" He shouted, almost pleading with the creatures that he had come to know as Shadow Demons. "Not now! Not here!"  
  
Tommy ventured a final look back at the grave, the demons slowly advancing, filling him with a blinding rage. Before they had a chance to react, Tommy quickly ran forward, rushing head on into the fray. His left arm rose instinctively to deflect the oncoming attack, countering with a powerful right fist into the demon's stomach, quickly following through with a one- two combo. He instantly jumped forward, his right kick propelling the demon backwards, stepping back into his fighting stance.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
The world suddenly jerked sideways, as a demon's punch hit him square in the face, spit and blood streaming out from the corner of his mouth. He staggered backwards, almost falling to the ground, trying to rise his left arm and shake of the grogginess at the same time. He managed to block the first of the attacks, but the demon suddenly rushed forward with inhuman speed, its arm crushing into his stomach.  
  
The air was knocked out of Tommy's lungs, his body doubling forwards, suddenly flying through the air as the next punch sent him crashing hard into one of the headstones. He lay there like that for a long moment, body shaking in rage, before Tommy managed to push himself up from off of the ground. His hands pushed back the sleeves of his shirt, revealing the Zeo morphers that were strapped across his wrists, a slight hesitation as he felt the cold metallic structure.  
  
His hesitation quickly ceased as once again their bone-chilling cry rang through the night sky.  
  
"It's Morphin' time!" His arms quickly outstretched to his sides, before slamming together at the wrists, a blaze of red energy suddenly rising from the morphers. The power rose within him, coursing through his very veins, static energy flowing across his body. "Red Zeo Power!"  
  
The transformation became complete, Tommy re-emerging into the light, as the Red Zeo Ranger. As his hands formed into powerful fists he knew that he did not have a lot of time. He ran forward, jumping high into the air.  
  
"Zeo Flying Power Kick!"  
  
He soared towards one of the demons; an explosion of sparks erupting as his right foot connected with its body, causing it to cry out in intense pain as it was propelled backwards, falling hard onto the ground. Several other demons took its place, rushing forward towards him. Tommy regained his footing, ducking under the slash of a claw, his whole body turning as he let out a roundhouse kick. The kick caused it to stumble backwards, and he turned again quickly, taking on the next of them.  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
He lashed out with a powerful right kick, but the demon managed to deflect it, countering with a lash of its sharp penetrating claws. The blast ripped through his Zeo suit, causing him to scream out in pain, as they sudden pressed in. As all six surrounded him he tried his best to block each of their attacks, but it was a futile attempt, their excruciating hits pounding him again and again and again. Two strong arms suddenly flashed out from nowhere, and he was down for the count.  
  
"Ugh." For a brief moment Tommy reverted into his human form, before the power reinitialised, and he returned back into his Zeo form. "Ugh." His power was quickly fading, the longer he stayed as a ranger, the longer his life hanged in the balance.  
  
Tommy took several steps backwards, his hand clutching his stomach, trying to find a means for escape. A spot suddenly opened up within their ranks, and he made a break for it. Rushing forward with all his strength, he dived towards the opening, ducking under their lunging fists, and descending into a forward roll. He quickly uncurled, rushing forward onto his feet, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
He ran. Never once did he look back, but knowing that they could not be far behind. He raced down the deserted streets, ducking into a side alley, his back against the wall as he tried to regain his breath. He suddenly cried out in pain as he involuntarily powered down. A sharp pulse of light filled his vision, before a loud shattering sound came to his senses, and as he regained his sight, he looked forward to see the remains of his red Zeo crystal on the ground before him.  
  
"No..." He did not know if the words came out of his lips or not. "No!" He crouched down to the ground, picking up the largest shard of the shattered crystal. "It's gone. It's finally gone."  
  
Still clutching his stomach, Tommy pushed the shard into his pocket, disappearing into the mist that covered the dark alley.  
  
--------------------  
  
Six Weeks Before:  
  
Katherine suddenly looked up, the sound of the doorbell startling her, her gaze having been solely transfixed on the television set. She quickly got up; making her way towards the front door, a smile instantly appearing on her face as she saw who it was that had arrived.  
  
"Adam!" She pulled her long time friend into a deep hug and they embraced tightly, the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"You too Kat." Smiled Adam, pulling away slightly. "It's been a while."  
  
"Too long if you ask me." Said another voice.  
  
Surprise registered on Kat's features as another person came into view. "Tanya!"  
  
Adam stepped out of the way, allowing the two friends to embrace, the tears now falling from Kat's eyes. After a while had passed she led them both inside, the door closing shut behind them. She smiled happily, but the smile could not stay forever on her face, the reason for their arrival coming back to her.  
  
"So you've gotten word?" She asked, simply.  
  
"We have." Answered Adam. "We came as soon as we could."  
  
Tanya took a seat next to Kat on the couch. "Tommy?"  
  
"Distant. He has been ever since he started having these visions." Her gaze wandered to the floor. "I - I know how this must sound, but I think I'm losing him."  
  
"Kat, don't say that."  
  
"But it's the truth." She closed her eyes. "When we talk, its like he is not even there, always a far off look in his eyes, his mind constantly reflecting on what lies ahead or on perfecting his moves. I try to reach him, and for brief moments, I know I do. But it's not long before he is back into that focused state of mind, not allowing his thoughts for anything else."  
  
Adam slowly sighed. "Where is he now?"  
  
"Training. Day in, day out, that's all he ever does, all he has time for."  
  
"We thought as much." Nodded Tanya.  
  
The absence of one of their team suddenly dawned on her. "Where's Rocky?"  
  
Adam answered. "When we got your call we knew that he wouldn't be at his apartment, so Rocky went off to go and search for him. He should have met up with him by now."  
  
"It will be ok." Tanya placed her hand on Kat's. "You're not going to lose him. He just has to remain focus, preparing himself for what he knows will come."  
  
"And that's another thing that scares me." Kat said slowly. "If this future that he sees is so filled with darkness, then maybe it is true what he says. Maybe the rangers don't stand a chance."  
  
"Come on." Adam stopped her. "We can't think like that! No matter what comes, we'll be ready for it, I know we will."  
  
Kat remained silent for a long while. "I hope so, Adam. Tomorrow he is setting off for Turtle Lake in order to speak to the Wild Force rangers. Among other things they are going to discuss the recent increase in possible monster related attacks."  
  
"Monster related attacks?" He inquired.  
  
Kat reached for the remote, turning up the volume, the news still playing:  
  
"Our top story once again - local officials are still baffled by the several strange deaths that have been cropping up over the last several weeks. The victims, with no identifying connections between them; were all brutally murdered; a deep three-cut slash across either their stomachs or faces. At the present time the Angel Grove Police Department our labelling the case as a possible monster attack, but who or what, we do not yet know.  
  
--------------------  
  
Rocky stood by the doorway to the Dojo, gazing out into the main hall of the large single-level building, catching the flashes of movement that came from inside. On one side of the Dojo a series of mini-tournaments were being held, on his left some joggers on their running machines, and in the far corner he found a familiar figure. He slowly walked into the adrenaline- fuelled room, a strong smell of sweat rising up into his nose, walking over to the figure who was lashing out at the punch bag.  
  
Rocky watched silently as Tommy exerted all of his strength into each of his punches, lashing out at the dark red and black bag again and again, the sweat rolling off of his forehead, and over his T-shirt. He remained focussed, hardly paying attention to anything else around him, as he let out punch after punch after punch.  
  
"Someone we know?" Rocky quipped, indicating the punch bag.  
  
Tommy looked up as the familiar voice rang in his ears, his face shocked when he saw him, a smile quickly spreading onto his features. "Rocky!" He walked over to his friend, their hands clasping together in a firm shake. "Man, it's good to see you again."  
  
Rocky nodded. "You too." They walked towards one of the nearby benches, Tommy picking up his towel on the way. "So." Rocky tried to think of a subtle way to say what he was going to say, but subtlety was never his strong point, so he just came out with. "Listen, Kat's worried about you."  
  
Tommy looked up as he heard her name. "Kat, worried?"  
  
"We talked on the phone last week, and she sounded so distraught. Tommy she needs you, and feels that you are slipping away."  
  
"B-but I'm right here."  
  
"In body, maybe, in mind, you know you're not." Rocky slowly sighed.  
  
Tommy finally spoke. "It's just, hard, having to concentrate on so many things at once. And yet, none of it will matter, none of it will, when this darkness finally arrives. I-I've got to be at my best, so that I can protect her, so that I can help protect the city."  
  
"Even without your powers?"  
  
There was no hesitation in his answer: "Even without my powers."  
  
"I understand, Tommy, I really do but, just remember." Rocky stood up. "That when this is all over, Kat might not be there to go back to." He sighed, walking towards the exit, leaving Tommy alone with his thoughts.  
  
--------------------  
  
Dawn. Such a beautiful and awe-inspiring sight, the way the first threads of sunlight streak across the dark but brightening sky, the way a red and purple hue seem to emit from where the sun begins to rise, and the way all living things start to come alive under its touch. Dawn was indeed a splendid sight.  
  
But, for the first time in years, Tommy looked up at the sky with dread. It felt different, tainted somehow, as if this dawn was rather the beginning of night rather than of day. A cold shiver seemed to pass before his soul, no life seemed to emanate from the growing rays of sunlight, no warmth or heat that gently caressed the skin, nothing but a cold, harsh touch in its wake.  
  
He suddenly noticed that his hand was playing on the spearhead that was fashioned into a chain around his neck, a single token from the long gone journey from when he went in search of his Zeo crystal. He did not know why it was, but it had always felt special to him, the spearhead representing both swiftness and power, a balance that he strove to find in his fighting.  
  
He slowly gazed back up at the sky, the sun continuing to rise in the east, no warmth receiving from its light. Whether this was some kind of forewarning or not, this truly was, the darkest dawn. 


	3. Survival

Chapter Three: "Survival."  
  
Present Day:  
  
Voices. Faint voices could be heard in the distance, familiar, their tones strained and filled with concern, the air around him feeling warm but stale. He slowly tried to open his eyes, taking the light in a little at a time, trying to adjust to the bright light that shone ahead of him. The images blurred, soon forming into figures, as his vision slowly began to focus. Tommy brought his hand up to his head, pressing his fingers against his throbbing temples, trying to remember what had happened.  
  
The memory gradually resurfaced, flashes of images returning: He was making his way towards the Underground Resistance Base, ducking low under the narrow tunnel of the city sewers, his hand holding the side of his stomach. He remembered falling more than once into the cold, dirty liquid around his ankles, but each time he did the water managed to revive him to his senses, and he kept going on. He rounded the last corner, coming into sight of the guards who kept watch outside, before fading into unconsciousness.  
  
"Ugh." Tommy groaned as he attempted to sit up, a wave of dizziness coming over him.  
  
"Take it easy, Tommy." The voice was clear, unmistakable.  
  
Tommy slowly opened his eyes once more, staring into the smiling face of an old friend. "Billy."  
  
Billy lowered his gaze for a moment, afraid to ask a question that he did not want to know the answer to. "What happened out there?" He sighed, looking at the analysis of his medical equipment. ". Your powers?"  
  
Reaching into his trouser pocket, Tommy withdrew the shard of the red Zeo crystal, a long silence passing before he spoke. "It's gone, Billy. It's finally gone."  
  
"Tommy!"  
  
Tommy looked up, a smile appearing on his features, as he witnessed Kat and Rocky enter the small room. Kat ran up to him, embracing Tommy in a tight hug, secretly wishing that she would never have to let him go.  
  
"Tommy." The tears came to her eyes. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kat." He sighed. "But I had to go. I had to see her."  
  
Rocky stepped forward. "You mean Kimberly?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Billy closed his eyes momentarily at the sound of her name. Kimberly's death had hit them all hard. Ever since he had returned from Aquata to help fight in the War, there had been one death after another. But none had hit him harder than the death of Kimberly. Now only two members of the original Power Rangers remained, himself and Jason.  
  
Zack had been killed several days before, trying to protect a family that were running for safety from an attack by the demons, and Trini . no-one knew what had happened to her. She disappeared mysteriously in the demon attack that had killed Kimberly.  
  
"Oh no." Rocky suddenly spotted the Zeo shard.  
  
"It took the last of my powers to fight my way out of there." Explained Tommy. "There was nothing that I could do."  
  
All four suddenly looked up as Adam ran into the room. The momentary smile that appeared on his face when he saw Tommy vanished as he explained the news. "We've just received a communication from Silver Hills!"  
  
Tommy slid down off of the bed, pressing the Zeo shard back into his pocket, before following the others as they headed towards the Operations Room. His gaze shifted through the mass of bodies that crouched against the side of the walls, survivors: men, woman, young, old, parents, and children. A deep pain filled him as he saw their faces; looks filled with a sense of utter hopelessness, their eyes still red from the constant tears.  
  
They soon came to the door marked: Operations Room, a large blue walled room that was filled with humming computers and equipment, in the middle a large table with a communications device at the centre. Two people were already in the room: one trying to speak to the distorted face on the viewing screen, the other under the table, trying to fix the problem.  
  
"Wes . Wes can you hear me?" Jason called. Static silence answered him, the screen still becoming distorted. "Justin, we're losing the connection!"  
  
"I'm on it!" Came the voice. He soon appeared from under the table, glancing over at those who had arrived.  
  
"Need help, Justin?" Offered Billy.  
  
"Yeah I can't get the carrier wave to optimise."  
  
Justin had changed. No longer was he the small child prodigy that had become a ranger, but now he was a young teen, tall and slim, still carrying his boyish looks and light brown hair, and the complex mind that held his genius. Around his waist was a utility belt, out from which he handed Billy one of the tools, and they both quickly set about trying to re-establish contact.  
  
Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Rocky sat down by the table with Jason, waiting nervously, while the two worked on the communications device. A while passed before Tanya appeared in the doorway, having finished off her daily rounds of providing rations to all the families who were down in the base.  
  
"Got it!" Smiled Justin.  
  
The screen suddenly blanked out for a second, before fizzing back to life, the familiar features of Wes reappearing on the screen:  
  
"Guys, can you hear me?"  
  
Jason smiled. "Loud and clear Wes."  
  
"What happened?" Tommy inquired.  
  
He paused for a long moment. "Djiwu attempted a sneak attack over our left borders. The Silver Guardians, Eric, Katie and I managed to hold them back, but barely." Everyone could clearly see the worry in his face and voice.  
  
"Still no word from Jen and the others?"  
  
He shook his head 'no.' "I'm getting worried. It's been five days now!"  
  
"I'm sure they're ok." Kat tried to reassure him. "They might just be laying low until they get a chance to return from their scouting mission."  
  
". I sure hope so."  
  
Tommy sighed. "I'll see what I can do with reinforcements, but no promises, our forces are pretty thin at the moment."  
  
Wes nodded. "Over and out." His face soon vanished, and the screen went blank.  
  
"Ok, Billy." Said Rocky. "Let's go over what we know."  
  
Billy nodded, typing into a nearby console and bringing up a map display on the viewing screen.  
  
"Djiwu and his forces are pressing against Silver Hills. The rangers are down by three, barely sustaining their hold with the help of the Silver Guardians." He turned back to the console and the map turned to one of Mariner Bay. "The three surviving Space Rangers - Andros, TJ, and Carlos, are aiding what's left of Light Speed Rescue against Xentu." He paused. "The death of Cassie, Ashley, Chad, and Kelsey has shattered their morale, but Ryan has managed to form them back as a team. Then there's Riaku." The screen turned to a map of Turtle Cove.  
  
Justin cut in briefly. "From our reports, Riaku is the second strongest out of the four Demon Generals."  
  
Billy nodded once more, before continuing on. "It has shown. Danny is in a critical condition, and Max has lost his Wild Force powers. The Galaxy rangers are giving them all the support that they can, but they too are minus some of their team."  
  
"Who isn't." Tanya sighed.  
  
"Maya died in battle, Mike has lost the use of his Magna Defender powers, and Karone is presumed missing and dead." Billy sighed, turning the map to its final image. "Then there is us. We have the pleasure of fighting against the strongest of the Demon Generals: Enrazu. I don't need to remind you of who we've all lost." His voice trailed off into silence. "Justin and I have been working hard on analysing the body of one of the Shadow Demons that we managed to defeat. We should have the results within a couple of hours, hopefully, shedding some light on where these demons came from."  
  
"And more importantly." Said Jason. "Whose behind them."  
  
A loud alarm suddenly rang through the air.  
  
Adam quickly stood up, rushing over to one of the consoles. "Our sensors are picking up demon activity over in the western section of the city! Looks like Enrazu is up to something!"  
  
The colour drained from Kat's features. "There are still some families holding out in the buildings there!"  
  
"We've got to stop them!" Tommy moved to his feet. He stopped as a sudden hand touched his shoulder, turning into the concerned eyes of Rocky.  
  
"Sorry, Tommy."  
  
"I-I."  
  
Tommy stood in shocked silence, feeling immobilised and useless, wishing that he still had his powers so that he could join them. But he didn't. Going along would only put his life, and theirs, in the balance. Jason sighed inwardly, the same thoughts going through his own mind, but his powers had faded a while back after the battle on the moon.  
  
Kat lowered her gaze. "We'll do what we can."  
  
"Kat." Tommy embraced her tightly, before kissing her lightly on the lips. "Be careful!"  
  
"We will. I promise." Turning she nodded over to Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Justin, before all five left the Operations room.  
  
--------------------  
  
Six Weeks Before, in Turtle Cove:  
  
Cole silently watched with a smile as Danny paced up and down the length of the park bench, unable to keep still or silent, eagerly awaiting the arrival of a legend. Max and Alyssa smiled to themselves, as Danny kept repeating 'wow' over and over, while Taylor just shook her head.  
  
"Calm down, Danny." She remarked, getting annoyed.  
  
"Calm down?!" He finally stopped pacing and turned to face her. "How can I? I'm finally going to get the chance to meet the legendary Tommy!"  
  
Taylor made a snorting sound. "Huh, legendary."  
  
"He is." Said Cole, stepping down from off of the bench. "You should have seen him battling on the moon. He was . incredible!"  
  
Taylor tried to remain unimpressed, but secretly she had wanted to meet Tommy ever since Cole recited to the team what had happened on their mission.  
  
"Well, I'm excited." Smiled Alyssa.  
  
"Me too. I can't wait to meet him." Agreed Max. A sudden broad grin spread across his features. "Is that him?"  
  
Cole looked up, staring down the path a little. Tommy soon came into view, dressed in his usual open shirt with a T-shirt underneath, and light blue jeans. He smiled upon seeing the group, heading towards them. Cole moved forward, wiping his hands on the side of his jeans, before putting his hand out as they shaked.  
  
"Tommy, it's good to see you again."  
  
"You too, Cole." Tommy smiled back.  
  
Max saw that Danny continued to look on in awe, so pushed him forward. Danny stumbled forward, totally forgetting that he had almost fallen over, as he shook hands with him. "Wow . it's a real pleasure!"  
  
"Y-yeah." Tommy looked on in embarrassment. He turned, shaking hands with an enthusiastic Max, and then the gentle hands of Alyssa.  
  
Taylor eyed him up and down for a moment before stepping forward. "I'm Taylor." They shook hands. "I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Trust me." Smiled Cole. "Nothing bad." The smile gradually died down on his face. Tommy took that as a cue to start asking about the murders.  
  
"So what do you guys know about what is happening?"  
  
"Not much I'm afraid. All we know is that whatever they are, they are appearing more and more each day. More bodies are turning up and."  
  
"And?"  
  
Taylor spoke up. "We've been in contact with the other rangers. They speak of similar occurrences in their cities. Light Speed have even come into direct sight of them."  
  
"They have? What happened? What do they look like? How."  
  
"Hold on!" Said Taylor. "They know as much as we do: nothing. They briefly managed to see one of them before they disappeared. It must have been a part of some kind of scouting party or something."  
  
"Scouting party?!" Tommy paused. "This is bad. Very bad. It's just how my visions started..." Tommy closed his eyes. "The shadow of darkness arrives, and then wave after wave hits the city. Generation after generation of rangers being destroyed."  
  
"We won't let that happen." Said Cole, determined.  
  
"Yeah!" Said Max. "We'll fight it!"  
  
Tommy thought long and hard. "We need to set up some kind of network, so that we can get all the rangers working together. We have to work as a team every step of the way. It might be our only chance."  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"Listen, I better go." Said Tommy. "I'll try and get this all set up as quickly as I can." He paused. "And be careful guys."  
  
"We will." Taylor answered. "Don't worry about us."  
  
Tommy nodded, saying goodbye to the rest of the group, before setting up for home.  
  
--------------------  
  
He silently walked down the busy street, a thousand thoughts flashing through his mind, as he headed towards her house. He tried to shake off the many thoughts, focussing solely on the act of walking, as he had bumped into strangers on more than one occasion. As he rounded the next corner he suddenly smiled, as he saw Kat walking towards her house, a bag of groceries in each of her hands.  
  
"Kat!" He called, jogging over to her.  
  
"Tommy." Kat stopped in her tracks, waiting until he got closer.  
  
"Need some help?" He smiled.  
  
Kat smiled back, nodding, whilst handing him one of the bags. "Thought I'd make something special for Rocky, Adam, and Tanya."  
  
They both turned, walking together down the remainder of the street. They were silent for a long time; each lost in one another's thoughts.  
  
"Listen, Kat." Tommy stopped, turning to face her. "I-I'm sorry." Kat looked at him in shock. "For everything. I've been so focussed that I've almost lost sight of what is important: you. Kat, you mean so much to me." He turned to look away. "I . I don't want to lose you. But, I can't let this darkness destroy all that we have fought so hard to protect. I just can't."  
  
"Oh Tommy." Kat threw her arms around him, dropping the bag of groceries, hugging him tight. "I think . I just needed to hear that. That I am a part of your life."  
  
"Of course you are."  
  
Tommy leaned in, the two lost in the moment, before they shared a brief kiss. A sudden noise caused them both to quickly look up, a car approaching. The dark red car came to a stop just outside Kat's house, all four doors opening. Tommy froze, a shocked look on both his and Kat's features, as the four figures came into view. He took all of them in, but his eyes resting on only one.  
  
"Kimberly!". 


	4. Loss

Chapter Four: "Loss."  
  
Present Day:  
  
Despair, futility, remorse . the emotions flashed through his mind one after the other, driving him into a rage of anger and hate, the feeling of complete and overwhelming hopelessness hovering over his soul like a dark shadow. Tommy lashed out with his right fist, slamming it hard against the cool surface of the nearby wall, the pain quickly sheering through his fingers and flowing towards his shoulders.  
  
"Damn it!" He cried.  
  
He gritted his teeth through the pain, knowing that Kat and the others would not be able to hold out long against Enrazu and his force of Shadow Demons. He should be there with them; should be there to lead them with all his strength, to fight by their side. But instead he was powerless, helpless, unable to change their fate in any way.  
  
Behind him, Billy stared silently towards the ground, not knowing of anything that he could do to help, his skills as a ranger long gone, and his excellent mind coming short of ideas. Jason stood not far from where he was; gazing longingly into a display that was encased on one side of the room, staring through the glass at his old power morpher and Gold ranger staff.  
  
"There's nothing that we can do." Billy slowly repeated, breaking through the silence. "They're on their own."  
  
Tommy lashed out at the wall once more. "They don't stand a chance! Not alone against Enrazu! He's too powerful!"  
  
"Tommy, this isn't your fault."  
  
"I should be there with them! Instead I'm sitting here, useless! If. if anything happens to them, I'll -"  
  
Billy shook his head. "No. Your powers would have faded in any case, better off now than in the heat of battle against Enrazu." He fell silent for a while. "And neither was Kimberly's death. You've got to stop blaming yourself Tommy."  
  
Jason slowly sighed. "He's right Tommy. You can't keep putting the weight of everything on your shoulders. None of this is your fault, none of this is any of ours, it's theirs!" Jason turned to face them. "And no matter what, we're gonna make them pay!"  
  
Tommy nodded. "But how?" He turned to Billy. "If only there is a way that we can get our powers back. Or find some new source of power to fight with!" Billy just shook his head. "Think, Billy. There must be something, there just has to be a way."  
  
Tommy sighed, turning to rest his head against the wall, his hand caressing the soft metallic coolness of the arrowhead that lay under his shirt. A soft tingling sensation danced along his fingers at its touch, for the first time since he was a child, closing his eyes in prayer, praying that they would all return, safely.  
  
--------------------  
  
Her footsteps lightly echoed on the deserted city streets, her form keeping to the shadows of the buildings, as the sky continued to brighten, heralding the arrival of day. She turned to stare down the street behind her, signalling to the others that it was safe to follow, scanning the area ahead while she waited for them to catch up.  
  
"Anything?" Whispered Rocky.  
  
Kat shook her head. "No, nothing yet." She narrowed her eyes, trying to see further ahead.  
  
Justin lifted up his hand. "Wait. Can you guys hear that?"  
  
The group became silent, motionless as they listened to the distant sounds that slowly drifted to their hearing. A faint cry echoed through the air, followed by the sound of soul shattering screams. Tanya shivered all over, the pain entering her eyes at the sound, pointing towards one of the side alleys that led further into town.  
  
"We've got to hurry!" Warned Adam. "Those people are in danger!"  
  
Kat nodded, rushing at a dead run towards the alley, the others close behind. Their five shadows danced along the surface of the wall, fading into nothingness as they got further away, emerging out of the faint morning mist onto the main road.  
  
They suddenly froze.  
  
The images forced their way into their minds all at once, inflicting the most painful of emotions, as they took in the scene. At their feet lay the dead bodies of countless victims, the blood draining from their bodies and slipping into the streets, while the form of Shadow Demons stood triumpthantly over them. They howled as they caught sight of the group, before a single figure walked forward into the light - Enrazu.  
  
Enrazu was unlike anything that they had ever seen. He stood tall, taller than the demons around him, with a thick, strong build, and a body covered in dark black and red armour. His face was contorted and twisted, sharp eyes that thinned like the pupils of an animal, long dark brown hair drawn behind his hound-like ears, heavy but powerful gauntlets framing his arm and hands. Behind him, was stationed a long ancient looking broadsword, that glowed faintly in the dim light.  
  
"Rangers." He growled. Speaking in a slurred speech through his long and pointed teeth.  
  
"E-Enrazu!" Kat shouted, stuttering through the pain at seeing the dead bodies around her.  
  
His lips slowly contorted into a wide grin before stretching out his powerful arm towards them; and the Shadow Demons turned as one, rushing into battle.  
  
"Ready guys!"  
  
"Ready!" They answered.  
  
"It's Morphin' Time!"  
  
The four Zeo rangers outstretched their arms to their sides, before slamming them together at the wrists, a blaze of light surrounding them as they activated their powers.  
  
"Zeo ranger one: pink!"  
  
"Zeo ranger two: yellow!"  
  
"Zeo ranger three: blue!"  
  
"Zeo ranger four: green!"  
  
As the light faded, the four heroes stepped forward, the power flowing through them, emerging as the Zeo power rangers.  
  
Justin nodded, his hands blurring in a flurry of movement, as he activated his Turbo morpher. "Shift into Turbo!" A bright wave of blue light surrounded him, as he transformed into the blue Turbo ranger.  
  
Kat, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Justin ran to meet the Demons head on. Kat lashed out with a powerful right kick, catching one of them on the side of his arm, before turning again, lashing out with the other foot. The demon seemed unphased, countering with a lash of its claws that Kat barely had time to dodge, pain flashing through her ribs, as another demon caught her in the stomach.  
  
Rocky let out a series of quick one-two combos, changing to a mixture of fast kicks as the demon blocked his attacks, before countering with a powerful right hand of its own. The pain erupted in his face, exploding in a shower of sparks, as he was sent staggering backwards.  
  
Justin ran forward, unleashing a Turbo drop kick onto one of the demons that headed his way, before Tanya quickly followed through with a scissors kick, that brought the demon to the ground. They both quickly jumped out of the way, as the demon got back onto its feet, lashing wildly.  
  
"Let's do it!" Justin called to her.  
  
Tanya nodded. Together they ran forward as one, unleashing a double drop kick that sent an explosion of sparks to rip forth from the demon's chest, and it fell to the ground, destroyed. A small wave of celebrations past through them, but they were brought back down to earth, as two other demons took its place, firing a blast of pure dark energy, that ripped through their suits and sent them up in a devastating explosion.  
  
"No!" Adam cried.  
  
Adam ran forward, trying to make his way over to his friends, but he was completely overwhelmed by their vast numbers, trying in vain to block their attacks. It was useless. The pain soared through his body as wave after wave of attack hit him with full force, causing him to drop to his knees, his body beginning to give way.  
  
"Adam! Justin! Tanya!"  
  
Rocky turned, seeing his friends being defeated before his very eyes, the cold nerving eyes of Enrazu looking at them all, as he stood watching to one side. He ran forward, pure anger fuelling him, the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he lashed out at the surrounding demons, trying to make his way towards his fallen friends.  
  
Tanya's arms gave way once more, as she attempted to get up from where she lay, a blinding pain going through her. A sudden pulse of light flashed from her chest, and she looked down to see her Zeo crystal emerge, shattering into a million pieces. Justin crawled over to her side, his own energy fading, as he shifted from ranger to normal form and back again.  
  
"I-It's over." Tanya cried. "We're gonna die."  
  
"N-n-no." Justin struggled to say. "W-we're not gonna -"  
  
His voice was suddenly cut off, as one of the demons had grabbed a powerless Tanya by the throat, raising her up into the air. An echoing cry sounded from Tanya, before nothing but pure silence, as the demon shattered her neck, her lifeless body falling to the ground.  
  
--------------------  
  
Four Weeks Before:  
  
Darkness: nothing but utter darkness.  
  
Like a plague they had infected the city. Their sudden overt appearance striking fear into the hearts of the citizens of Angel Grove, wide spread panic flowing fast as the demons began their wave of destruction. The day that Tommy had feared had finally come to pass, the darkness not just confined to Angel Grove, as the sudden unforeseen strikes were reported from the other rangers of Turtle Cove, Silver Hills, and Mariner Bay.  
  
It was not long before the force behind what they had come to call the Shadow Demons had made themselves known, four powerful Demon Generals of immense power, an aura of pure darkness and hate eminating from their bodies. The city was on the verge of total annialation, being saved from the brink of destruction by the unrelenting defence of the rangers, whose force had been backed up by the recent return of Kimberly, Trini, Jason, and Zack.  
  
Tommy, Rocky, and Zack ran down the city streets, heading as fast as they could to the newest attack in the central section of the city, already morphed into their ranger forms. Ever since her return two weeks before, Tommy had been on edge, the long forgotten or merely shut away feelings that he had for Kimberly, rising to the surface. It tore a divide through his heart, his feelings for both Kimberly and Kat very strong, distracting him from his fighting.  
  
"We're almost there." Stated Rocky.  
  
Zack looked up, having just finished speaking into his communicator. "Tanya, Kat, and Jason are helping to secure the evacuation of the eastern sector. Kimberly, Trini, and Adam are heading to our location now."  
  
Zack had changed, they all had, the arrival of these demons causing the youth to drain for all their features, the usual lively Zack now reduced to the state of the rest of them, lifeless, hardened, scared, focussed. This unrelenting war did not allow for anything else. One wrong move and it could be their last. Morale was already affected by the loss of Jason's powers. Zack, Trini, and Kimberly knew that it would not be long before they lost theirs as well.  
  
"Help!"  
  
The sudden scream caused a rush of adrenaline to pump through their veins, allowing them to run faster than they had been, running into a street with six demons attacking a group of scared people that ran for their lives.  
  
"Stop!" Tommy cried out, rushing forward to dive into the nearest demons. He brought the two closest to him to the ground, before rising to his feet, taking out his Zeo blaster to shoot them quickly.  
  
Rocky and Zack were instantly by his side, driving the attention of the demon's to their sudden attack, allowing the families a chance to escape. Rocky stayed close to Zack, aiding him as much as he could, as he could already begin to see the start of fatigue and loss of strength. It would not be long before Zack would lose his powers too.  
  
"Tommy! Rocky! Zack!" A sudden voice cut through their communicator, the voice belonging to Trini. "Someone please come in!"  
  
Zack landed against the wall hard, a rush of sparks exploding as he fell to the ground, clutching his arm in pain. He struggled to get back onto his feet, reaching for his communicator. "Trini, I-I read you."  
  
"Kim and I are in serious trouble! We ran into a building to help evacuate some families while Adam stayed outside to help slow them down - but a new wave of demons have appeared inside! We're surrounded!" Her tone was one of helplessness. "Our powers are not strong enough to take out two demons - let alone seven!"  
  
Tommy let out a whirlwind kick, allowing him time to raise his arm that held his own. "Trini! Kim! We'll try and get there as fast as we can! Just hold on!" Tommy looked up, his head smashing against the oncoming fist, sending him to the ground.  
  
"No!" He barely managed to sweep the oncoming demon. "We've got to get to Kim and Trini!"  
  
--------------------  
  
"Uugh!" Kimberly screamed, the claws ripping through her chest, her suit exploding in a series of tight explosions, her mind slipping into unconsciousness, the pain unbearable.  
  
She hit the ground hard, twitching, doubled up in pain, her body morphing from ranger to normal form before she screamed out, and her powers finally dissipated. Through the blood and tears she could see Trini, struggling in vain to use her daggers against the demons, while hit after hit landed on her. It was not long before she too could not hold on, and her powers were gone, forever.  
  
Trini fell to her knees, her own consiousness fading, the demon cutting short from finishing her off as he turned to its comrades, an unspoken interchange of thoughts passing between them. The demon standing over Trini slowly nodded, grabbing her arms hard, disappearing with her into an invisible portal like the rippling effect of a stone thrown into a lake. Trini was gone.  
  
"T-Tommy." Kim struggled to say as her mouth spat blood.  
  
There was a sudden flurry of movement, the demons turning to meet the oncoming attack, blind fury flowing through the rangers as they saw Kim lying on the floor, almost motionless. As she tried to tilt her head to one side, Kim briefly remembered seeing Tommy rush forward, in the heat of battle, before her sight faded into darkness.  
  
"Kimberly!"  
  
Strong hands wrapped themselves around her, the sound of tears and sobs coming to his throat. She managed to squeeze his hand, a small smile trying to form on her lips - before she faded into darkness. Tommy screamed, his heart shattered - the thick emotions of rage, anger, sadness, grief, and pain flowing through him. Having managed to beat back the demons, the other rangers rushed to his side, but it was too late.  
  
Kimberly was dead.  
  
------------------  
  
Author's note:  
  
Ah, that was really hard to write . so sad - but it had to be done. Thanks again for all the replies and support guys, I really appreciate it. I was searching the net for info on the new series: Power Rangers Ninja Storm, and found this really cool site that had the first episode available for download. All I can say is - wow - it blew me away! It was a really great start to what looks like a great series. So it has inspired me to include the Ninja Storm rangers and they will be making an appearance (as well as what has happened to Jen, Lucas, and Trip) in the next chapter! 


	5. A Chance for Hope?

Chapter Five: "A Chance for Hope?"  
  
Present Day:  
  
Jen slowly slipped back into consciousness. Through her half-awakened state managing to open her eyes, taking in the dark musty cavern that lay before her. Her face felt battered and bruised, blood slowly seeping from a large wound on her head and her lips. Her body felt completely weak, almost unusable, as she slowly realised that she was shackled, standing up, to the wall. The air felt hard and heavy against her skin, as if gravity was distorted somehow, just raising her head a task within itself.  
  
Her mind struggled, fighting hard to recollect the correct sequence of events, the memories and feelings rushing to the fore all at once. She remembered the scouting mission, as Lucas, Trip and herself attempted to gather what intelligence they could on Djiwu's next plan of attack on Silver Hills. They had been discovered, quickly surrounded by countless demons, and fighting hard for their lives. The next thing she remembered was being brought down to her feet, a strange shimmering portal echoing around her, as the demon's pulled her towards it.  
  
Jen slowly turned her head to the side, a flash of pain and worry crossing her bruised features, as she saw Lucas and Trip, in the same state and condition as she was. There was no other presence in the cavern, and everything was deadly silent, only a faint sound coming from somewhere far off. Lucas looked unconscious, his head hanging low against his chest, but Trip seemed somewhat awake.  
  
"T-Tr-Trip?"  
  
Trip lifted up his head, a small smile appearing on his lips as he saw her. "J-Jen!" His voice was dry, his throat coarse. "Y-Your awa-awake."  
  
"L-Lucas?"  
  
"O-k. He was awake - some time ago."  
  
Jen fell silent for a while, waiting for the preceding dizziness to stop, her mind retreating back into her memories. It had been a complete shock, receiving Wes's communication from the past, outlining the dark situation that was facing the rangers. Jen had reacted instantly, bringing the recorded communication to the attention of Captain Logan, but not before attempting to scan through the time logs of that period.  
  
But she found nothing, access to the relevant files secured to Alpha-Omega level clearance only, not being able to find out the fate of the rangers - and of Wes. The team had confronted Logan, but all she was told, was that information concerning those dates were highly classified. Jen resigned from Time Force right then and there, stealing a time ship, but not before her friends had vowed to come along with her.  
  
Now - Now she was confused, the thoughts rushing through her mind, wandering if their going back into the past once more to help could have already been part of the original timeline. Why else would Logan, and the rest of Time Force, have those specific files locked up? Lying there, chained up, she could not help but wonder - did they - will they make a difference? Or were they to die in the past, at the hands of a vast demon army?  
  
"W-where - where are we?" She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I remember - we were brought t-through some kind of portal."  
  
Trip nodded. "I-I managed to see." He closed his eyes. "All the darkness, the destruction - it's not time, or another w-world - not exactly anyway."  
  
"Trip, what do you mean?"  
  
He shook his head. "I d - I don't know how to explain it. It's like, were in some k-kind of parallel world, existing on an alternate plain to ours."  
  
Jen tried to comprehend what he was saying. "So you mean this isn't another world. It's Earth - b-but just another version of it, another dimension?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
Jen turned to look straight ahead, her neck beginning to ache, trying to formulate some means of escape. Her Chrono morpher was still on her wrists, but she had no way to activate it, the chains binding her tightly. She suddenly looked up, footsteps coming to her hearing, dark shadows coming closer from an intersecting tunnel. Her gaze took in a mal-nutritioned oriental woman who was carrying a pale of water in between her chained hands, her body thin, face bruised and cut, a Shadow Demon directly behind her.  
  
The demon waited for her to head into the room before turning, speaking through thoughts to another that had just arrived. Jen watched the woman, her shaking hands lifting up a large spoon full of water, Jen drinking it gratefully. She could only guess why the demons were keeping them alive - for information - once they got what they needed, she had no doubts that they would be killed. The woman scooped up another spoon full to give to Jen, before her gaze suddenly landed on the Chrono morpher, and she almost dropped the pale.  
  
She turned to check on the guards, seeing if they had noticed her startled form. "Y-your-" She struggled to get the words out. "Y-You're a p-p-power ranger?!"  
  
Jen slowly nodded. "W-who are you?" She whispered.  
  
Her voice was weak. "M-my name is - T-Trini."  
  
--------------------  
  
Three Weeks Before:  
  
The dark clouds opened up in the heavens, unleashing their full fury, the heavy rain hitting the damaged earth, and the dark forms of those who stood around the newly carved headstone. They ignored the rain, letting it wash all over them, allowing it to hide their constant tears. Further away stood a single form, Tommy, leaning with his back against an old worn tree, eyes as red as blood, wiping the tears away with his sleeve. The service had been short, outlining both her time as a ranger, a friend, and a loved one. They couldn't afford to say a long goodbye, as Enrazu was growing stronger, his attacks on the city becoming more frequent.  
  
Tommy slowly looked up, looking over at the saddened faces of Jason, Zack, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Justin, feeling an overwhelming sense of grief, each feeling in some way that they had failed her, had let her die. Justin had joined them a few days before, having escaped the sudden attack on the south western sector of the city, aiding the team with his talents in the Underground Resistance Base. Though he did not know her personally, he knew how special she was to them all.  
  
"T-Tommy."  
  
Tommy turned suddenly, his hands forming into fists, dropping them as he gazed into the red eyes of an old friend. A look of surprise and relief came over him through his pain and grief, and he stepped forward, embracing his friend in a tight hug, both guys unable to hide their tears.  
  
"I - I came as soon as I could." Billy pulled away, blinking through the tears, looking over to the others who had assembled there.  
  
Tommy did not speak for a long time. "I should have been there. S-should have been there to protect her."  
  
"You tried." He slowly placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "I know you, you did all in your power to get to her."  
  
Tommy turned his gaze to the ground, unable to contain his emotions, feeling as if he was going to explode. Billy stayed by his side, the two taking comfort from just the presence of one another, soon gaining the courage to walk closer to the grave, and joining the others. Kat stood to one side, the tears falling from her eyes; a sorrow filled smile appearing as she saw Billy. She embraced her friend, before turning to Tommy, and they held each other in a tight embrace.  
  
Justin slowly walked over to them, torn inside from what he was about to say. "G-guys." They all turned to him. "I've just received a communication from the base, the Wild Force rangers have been attacked by Riaku. Danny has been hurt really badly, they don't know if he will make it through the day." He paused. "T-there's more - Enrazu is gathering his forces, preparing for another attack on the city."  
  
Zack stepped forward, shivering in the cold rain. "W-we have to fight on . for Kimberly."  
  
Jason nodded. "For Kimberly."  
  
One by one the group slowly left the grave, rushing off towards the approaching battle, vowing to use the last of their strength to get revenge. The rain continued to fall, washing away the pools of blood that appeared more and more over the advancing weeks. The rangers fought hard, doing all that they could to protect the city and keep the people safe, in the process losing another close and valued friend: Zack.  
  
------------------  
  
Present Day:  
  
The three figures ran at a dead on speed, their forms quickly slipping through the dark alleyway, heading towards the chilling screams that echoed through the air. They were dressed all in black, except for a line that ran down their training gear, each line a different colour: red, yellow, and blue. They continued to locate the source of the sound, encountering no signs of life.  
  
"Dude, this place gives me the creeps." Muttered Dustin.  
  
"I know." Answered Shane. "I'm afraid to find out what's causing those screams."  
  
"Guys!" Tori called. "Ssh. Listen."  
  
Shane and Dustin nodded, remaining silent, listening to the faint sounds that were carried by the light breeze. They nodded as one, changing direction slightly, their senses telling them to follow the street to their right. They kept low; ducking as the alley opened up into a street, frozen in shock as they witnessed the demon draining the life out of Tanya. They watched as the demon released her body, and Tanya fell to the ground, landing in a heap, blood flowing from out of her ear.  
  
"Noo!" Justin screamed.  
  
"T-Tanya!" Kat cried out.  
  
Adam tried to get back on onto his feet, unable to cry out as the demons around him soon turned to both him and Rocky, sharp claws gleeming in the dim light. His body ached, knowing that he could not sustain his Zeo power for much longer, preparing himself for one final strike. Suddenly a loud noise caused the demons to turn to one side, and they were met with a flurry of quick kicks by the three mysterious strangers, their attacks taking them by surprise.  
  
Shane, Dustin, and Tori quickly jumped out of the way of the counterattack that the demons sent them, rolling back onto their feet, and turning as one.  
  
"Let's do it guys!" Called Shane.  
  
"Right!" They rose their right arm into the air, forming a ninja symbol, before bringing them down to activate their morphers. "Ninja Storm - Ranger Form!"  
  
A bright flash of light surrounded them.  
  
"Power of Air!" Cried Shane, transforming into the red Ninja Storm ranger.  
  
"Power of Earth!" Called Dustin, powering up into the yellow Ninja Storm ranger.  
  
"Power of Water!" Echoed Tori, her features disappearing as her suit appeared, becoming the blue Ninja Storm ranger.  
  
The three nodded, rushing forward with their ninja sabers, slicing through the hordes of demons. Rocky and Kat used this chance to make their way over to Adam, fighting with all the strength that they had, as Rocky lashed out with a fierce combo attack at a demon and Kat swept the next clean off of its feet. Rocky finishing it off with a series of blows to the stomach, hearing another cry out in pain, as Kat lashed out with a viscous drop kick.  
  
Together they managed to finish off those around them, making their way over to Adam, as an opening appeared, all three then rushing over to the fallen form of Tanya and Justin. Justin was motionless, having powered down a moment before, staring at the silent form of Tanya before him. Kat moved over to the body, using her hands to close Tanya's eyelids, letting her rest in peace.  
  
After a long time had passed she finally turned, looking over at the three strange rangers who were fighting back the demons. "W-who are they?"  
  
"They're the Ninja Storm rangers." Answered Justin, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "They've only recently received their powers so have been training hard until they felt ready to join us." He fell silent.  
  
"W-we've got to help them." Panted Rocky, fatigued.  
  
Kat shook her head. "Their new powers are giving them an advantage against the demons, they seem to be holding their own." She watched as Shane let off an air assault attack: flying through the air to land a devastating fly kick at one of the demons. "But ours." She shook her head once more.  
  
"They may have the power, but they're inexperienced." Cautioned Adam. "The three of them won't last long."  
  
Kat nodded. "W-we've got to get out of here." She turned back to the body of Tanya. "J-Justin?"  
  
It took Justin a while to gain his composure, getting back onto his feet, and activating his comm. "There isn't a lot of power but . I-I'm going to try and initiate an emergency transport."  
  
"Right." Adam turned. "Ninja Storm rangers!"  
  
Tori turned, crying out as a demon struck her on her side, raising her left arm to block the oncoming attack, and using her right to unleash a stream of water that pushed the demon back from her. She rolled onto her feet, hearing the call of the other rangers, and called out to Shane and Dustin. The others fought for a moment longer, before converging with Tori, and all three rushed over to Adam.  
  
"Here goes." Justin's voice trailed off.  
  
A pulse of static electricity flowed through all of them, before their bodies began to dematerialize, and they vanished into thin air, teleporting to the Underground Resistance Base.  
  
--------------------  
  
"T-Trini?" The name sounded so familiar, knowing that she had heard it somewhere before, maybe somewhere in the time logs. "You w-were a ranger?" Trini slowly nodded. Jen kept a voice to a tight whisper: "C-can you get us o-out of here?"  
  
Trini lowered her gaze to the ground. "I-I can't."  
  
"You - can." Jen urged her. "Just free t-the chains. Working t-together we can try and get out of h-here."  
  
She shook her head. "You know where here I-is?"  
  
"Yes." She watched as Trini looked up at her in shock. "I d-do know."  
  
Trini hesitated, torn for a moment. She quickly checked back on the demon guard before giving Jen another sip of water. As she did she silently whispered into her ear: "O-Ok. I'll undo one of your shackles. The slave c- camps are near - nearby. T-try your best to meet there. If not." She fell silent. "T-then just esca-escape."  
  
Jen nodded her understanding. Trini quickly took out the bolt to the shackle that bound Jen's right wrist, keeping it in place enough so that she could break free when no one was around. She then made her way over to Lucas, and then to Trip, providing them only with water under the watchful gaze of the Shadow Demon, before being led out of the cavern.  
  
Jen waited until their footsteps faded out of her hearing and then tugged hard on her right arm, loosening the shackles, and breaking free. She quickly turned; taking out the bolt to the shackle that held her other arm, flexing her aching shoulders as she freed herself. It took only moments to free both Trip and Lucas.  
  
"L-Lucas-" Jen hit his face softly. "Lucas, wake up!"  
  
"Ugh." Lucas groaned, slowly coming around.  
  
"Come on, we h-have to get out of here!" She turned to make sure that no one was around.  
  
"We b-better morph." Trip suggested. "It will re-energize us - for the moment at least."  
  
Jen nodded. "Ok, come on Lucas, y-you can do I-it."  
  
"Time for Time Force!"  
  
A bright pulse of light surrounded the three as they activated their Chrono morphers and transformed into the Time Force power rangers. The energy flowed through them, revitalizing them gradually, before they reached for their weapons, and raced for the exit. Their feet lightly touched across the dust filled ground, providing little sound for them to be spotted by, following the light breeze that they knew would lead them to the open. The cavern slowly began to open up, and they came to a stop, gazing at the scene before them.  
  
The sky was a dark black, filled with clouds that were thick with ash and rain, the ground a desert red and brown, littered with outcrops of rock and void of all signs of life. From further ahead they could see a light ripple that seemed to shimmer through the air, and they saw a vast number of Shadow Demons making their way towards it, slipping through the dimensional fabric between the two realities. Not far from where they were, they could just make out the slave camps, countless human slaves bound and chained, working hard on building the makeshift camp around the portal.  
  
"This is bad." Jen shook her head. "We've got to help them!"  
  
"We can't." Trip turned to her. "We wouldn't stand a chance against that vast army! There's no way that we can get to the portal undetected, let alone free all of the slaves!"  
  
"T-Trip's right, Jen." Said Lucas. "We've g-got to go! Do what we can back on our E-Earth."  
  
"Maybe." She thought for a long time. "But there's one person that we have to save first. A former ranger who helped us to escape."  
  
--------------------  
  
Trini entered the small enclosure, the smell of urine, sweat, rotten flesh, and death not affecting her, having become accustomed to it's stench. She slowly made her way through the rows of sleepless bodies, who struggled to get what sleep they could, their shifts starting in a matter of hours. She coughed uncontrollably, her whole body shaking from the effort, before finding the person that she was searching for.  
  
She kneeled down to where he lay, gently shaking him awake. "D-David, David- "  
  
David slowly came around, his body not responding right away due to the lack of sleep. "T-Trini."  
  
She moved closer to him. "I-I've found a way - a way out of here."  
  
With her help David managed to push himself up into a sitting position, not quite believing the words that came out of her lips. "We . can escape?"  
  
Trini slowly nodded. "J-Just get ready. I won't leave you behind."  
  
David slowly nodded, resting back onto the hospitable hard ground, his hand going for his half of the arrowhead that he held around his neck.  
  
"Tommy - hold on." 


	6. Zeo Matrix Awakening: Part I

Chapter Six: "Zeo Matrix Awakening"  
  
Part I  
  
Tommy remained silent; his gaze focussed on the motionless form of the shadow demon, watching as Billy continued to scan its dead body with his analyser. Even in death he could still feel its dark aura emanating from its skin, a darkness that was filled with intense pain and death, sending a cold shiver through his already weakened soul. Every time that he gazed upon their form he witnessed the scene all over again, Kimberly lying in a pool of blood on the floor, dying in his arms.  
  
He shook the images clear out from his head, trying not to go back to that dark place within his thoughts. He sighed, looking over at Billy. "Anything?"  
  
Billy pressed a series of buttons on the analyser, a puzzled look on his features, before turning to answer him. "I - I think so." He paused. "I just need a moment to work out what it means."  
  
Tommy slowly turned as the door opened, and nodded as Jason walked in. He made his way over to a chair, a flash of anger crossing his face as he saw the demons body, before turning to Tommy. "What's going on?"  
  
"Billy thinks he's got something."  
  
Billy nodded. "I'm picking up a distinct fragment of what looks to be some kind of distorted quantum signature."  
  
"Quantum signature?" Inquired Jason. "What's that?"  
  
"A quantum signature is a harmless by-product from the exotic matter made up of teleportation matter streams. As rangers we all carry this quantum signature from our time teleporting. So do all the monsters over the years that were teleported into the cities to attack the different rangers. But these demons -" He turned to look at it. "Their signature is distorted."  
  
Tommy shook his head. "What does this all mean?"  
  
"As far as I can tell - that they are not from here, or even another planet like we had thought, but from an entire different universe, a parallel dimension coexisting with our own."  
  
"Another dimension?"  
  
The group did not have time to think about this new information, as they heard a shout from the Operations Room, and ran to find out what was going on. Tommy burst through the large door, his heart racing, relief washing over him as he saw Kat, but fading as he saw the dead body of Tanya on the ground before them, the shards of her Zeo crystal all around her.  
  
"No." He shook his head, looking up at the group. Kat was in tears, unable to keep her composure any longer, and breaking down in his arms. The rest of the group slowly powered down, lost in a void of silence, and their emotions.  
  
Billy emerged from a side door, a dark black cloth in his hands, slowly picking up the shards of the yellow Zeo crystal and placing the cloth over the still form of Tanya. Tommy slowly moved back from Kat, wiping her tears away with his hand, before acknowledging the Ninja Storm rangers.  
  
"We're so sorry." Shane slowly said. "We didn't arrive in time to help - we should have been there sooner." His voice trailed off.  
  
"You did what you could. I'm just glad that you did make it, otherwise we would have lost the others." He turned to look over at Justin, Rocky, and Adam who remained silent.  
  
Tori slowly raised her head. "We never knew that things were so bad. We're here as long as you need us, to help fight against Enrazu."  
  
Jason nodded his thanks. "We appreciate it."  
  
Everyone turned as the screen suddenly started up, and after a moments distortion, Wes's features appeared. "Guys, come in!"  
  
Adam made his way over to the console, noticing the urgency in his voice. "Wes, we read you. What's happening?"  
  
"We've just received a communications from Jen and the others!"  
  
"Are they ok?" Asked Rocky.  
  
"Yeah, they're fine. The signal was very weak but she managed to relay their situation. They were taken to some kind of alternate dimension -"  
  
"That confirms your theory, Billy." Noted Tommy.  
  
Wes continued: "They are going to attempt to make it back to our reality, but its going to be tough. The Silver Guardians, Eric, Katie and I are going to mount an attack on Djiwu's forces to try and cause a big enough distraction to give them a chance to escape." He paused. "Before their signal cut off Jen also mentioned that they were helped by one of the slaves, an old friend of yours, called Trini."  
  
"Trini?!" Jason ran over to the console. "You mean Trini's alive?!" Wes nodded once more.  
  
Dustin walked forward. "Dude, go if you have to. Shane, Tori, and I will hold the fort here."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Jason smiled, turning to Wes. "Keep a few blasters warm for us, we're on our way!"  
  
Tommy turned to the others. "Ok, Justin and Billy will stay with the Resistance Base in case of an emergency. The rest of us will head over to Silver Hills and do what we can to help the Time Force rangers."  
  
--------------------  
  
In the alternate reality:  
  
Jen, Lucas, and Trip slowly entered the Compound, slipping in unnoticed. Only a handful of demons were keeping watch inside, as there was no where for any one who escaped to run to. As one the rangers silently powered down, creeping out of the shadows, to try and blend in with the human workers who hammered away at the hard rock. A faint noise soon cut through the air and a line began to form. Jen motioned for them to keep back, taking the chance to scan every face that passed them, whilst up ahead the humans were being given their scarce rations.  
  
She slowly smiled, making out the features of Trini, who was in a whispered conversation with a young dark-haired man who was in front of her. The three slowly walked up to her, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. "Trini."  
  
Trini slowly looked up, her eyes brightening for a moment as she saw the three. "Jen." She turned to her companion. "T-this is David, a friend."  
  
Jen nodded her understanding. "Come on, we don't have much time, we've got to get out of here, and fast."  
  
Trip turned to her. "Any suggestions? We'll never make it to the portal in time."  
  
She thought hard for a moment, turning as Lucas spoke: "Wait, the Vector Cycles. We can use them to get out of here. It's gonna be tight but-"  
  
"But it's our only chance."  
  
The five quickly disappeared into the shadows, hardly gaining a look from the other slaves who were in line, their bodies so weak that without the food that they were being offered, they would die. They silently made their way through the disgusting Compound, making their way through a cut in the fence that the rangers had made, out into freedom.  
  
"I can't believe it." David slowly smiled. "Were f-finally free."  
  
"We're not clear yet." Lucas warned them.  
  
He nodded to Jen and Trip and together the three stepped forward: "Time for - Time Force!" A bright flash of white light surrounded them as they activated their Chrono morphers, transforming into the yellow, green and blue Time Force power rangers. They then called for their Vector Cycles, a long moment passing, before they managed to arrive.  
  
Jen turned to the group. "Ok, Trini will ride with Lucas, David you're with me." The group nodded, revving up their Vector Cycles as Trini and David held on tightly. "Now!" A plume of smoke and dust burst into the air as they finally released their brakes, thundering across the barren plains towards the portal.  
  
--------------------  
  
A few moments before in Silver Hills:  
  
Wes closed his eyes, taking a moment to gather his feelings and thoughts, before opening them once more, preparing for the battle that was to come. The sun was shining high in the morning sky, the stars slowly fading away from sight, revealing a crisp blue, cloudless sky. He slowly turned to look back at the others, making sure that they were ready. The plan was simple. With all their combined efforts the team were to attack the shadow demons head on, luring them away from the vicinity of the portal long enough for Jen and her team to make it out.  
  
Tommy was in charge of one group of the Silver Guardians, attacking head on with Eric and himself, while Jason led the second group, with Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Katie, attacking from behind. He looked over at Tommy, seeing the slight worry on his face, but it was coupled with a fierce determination. It did not matter that he did not have his powers, he was going to do everything that he could.  
  
"Everyone's almost into position." Came Eric's voice from nearby. "We're ready to move."  
  
Wes nodded. "Ok, relay the news to Jason's group. We move now!"  
  
Tommy gripped the blaster tighter, ready. The signal came for them to attack . and all hell broke loose. He ran forward, aiming his blaster, his team of the Silver Guardians ready to fire, waiting until they had caught the attention of the demons, before letting loose, piercing their bodies in a shower of sparks. Wes and Eric were right beside him, bringing their arms to their morphers in mid run.  
  
"Time for - Time Force!"  
  
"Quantum Power!"  
  
A fierce flash of red light surrounded them both, as the power rose from within them, transforming them into the red Time Force ranger and the Quantum ranger. As one they took out their Chrono blasters and Quantum blasters, firing at the nearest group of demons, before jumping into the air to attack.  
  
At the same time, the second wave of attack came from behind the demons. Jason yelled out, firing at every single demon that was in sight, the Silver Guardians backing him up. Beside him ran Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Katie, preparing to morph.  
  
"It's Morphin' Time!"  
  
"Time for - Time Force!"  
  
A blaze of light surrounded them all as Kat, Adam, and Rocky transformed into the Zeo power rangers while Katie transformed into the yellow Time Force ranger. They headed into the thick of the fray, firing their weapons, before changing to hand-to-hand combat against the demons. They kept close together, making sure to watch each other's back, the fear of loosing one another too strong.  
  
"I-It's working!" Yelled Tommy above the sounds of battle.  
  
Wes nodded, ducking under the oncoming punch, and countering with a quick roundhouse kick. "They're taking the bait! I just hope that Jen and the others hurry before Djiwu and his reinforcements arrive!"  
  
The sudden loud explosion caused everyone to turn - both human and demon - as a massive shock wave rippled through the air, throwing everyone to the ground. Tommy looked up through the blinding light to see that it had emanated from the portal, watching in slow motion as Jen, Lucas, Trip, Trini, and another figure were hurtled into the air from the explosion, their Vector Cycles skidding across the ground in flames. He called over to Wes and Eric who pressed forward, while he provided what covering fire that he could.  
  
Wes and Eric ran over to them, defending against some of the demons who were still standing, and jumping out of their way of their energy attacks. They slowly managed to make their way over to their friends, watching as the tight explosion caused them to power down.  
  
"Jen!" Wes ran over to her, taking a quick look over at the others. "Jen! Are you alright?!"  
  
Jen groaned, slowly pushing herself up from the ground with his help. "I-I think so." She looked around at the rest of their team, seeing that they looked ok.  
  
"We - we actually made it." Trip laughed.  
  
"You mean you didn't think we would-" Groaned Lucas. He turned, helping an injured Trini up from the ground.  
  
"I'm - ok." She said slowly, in turn helping David up.  
  
David blinked through the spots of light that invaded his vision from the explosion, his sight slowly clearing. He finally managed to make out the figure that was leading the group of Silver Guardians up ahead of them. "T- Tommy?"  
  
Wes nodded. "Look, we've gotta fall back!. I'm guessing it won't take them long to re-establish the portal. I don't think we'd wanna hang around if Djiwu arrives!" He turned to Eric, but already found him relaying the order to fall back.  
  
The group ran hard, finding safety in their numbers, the casualties kept to a relative minimum, as they headed towards the Underground Resistance Base located under Silver Hills.  
  
------------------  
  
Jason held Trini tightly, the tears finding a way into his eyes, as they held onto each other, embracing in a tight hug. The sobs came into Trini's throat, finally being able to release her emotions after suppressing them whilst in captivity, taking comfort from the arms of a dear friend. Like David, both their bruises and deep cuts had been tended to, and after being fed and having a shower, they felt somewhat rejuvenated. They knew that they would never fully recover from their ordeal: the nightmares would haunt them for the rest of their days, but for now, they were safe.  
  
Wes, Eric, Jen, Katie, Lucas and Trip were in the Operations Room, giving the others a chance to rest and catch up, while they went over the possible counterattacks that Djiwu would soon send their way. Jason and Trini finally pulled apart, looking over at the others who were in the room, seeing the deep conversation that Tommy and David seemed to be engaged in. They could not hear what was being said but Tommy's voice soon rose so that all could hear his next words: "You mean the arrowheads are the key?!"  
  
Kat slowly walked over to them. "What's going on?"  
  
A spark of hope came across Tommy's features. "David, you better explain everything again so that I understand it right, and this concerns the others as well."  
  
David slowly nodded, indicating for everyone to take a seat. He looked over at those who were assembled there: Tommy, Kat, Adam, Rocky, Jason, Trini, and himself, before speaking:  
  
"I better start from the beginning. Aeons ago, the people of Galaxy M-51 created a power source that was so pure and immense that it threatened to shift the very balance between good and evil. This power was the Zeo crystal, a crystal formed from the matter of a dying star, and fused with the essence of all that is good."  
  
Adam nodded. "I remember. Zordon told us that the Zeo crystal is one of the most powerful forces in the entire universe."  
  
"It is. Thousands of years ago the people of M-51 hid the Zeo crystal deep within the caves of Earth's moon in an attempt to hide its power from Master Vile. Around it they created a force field that prevented anyone who was not pure of heart from touching it."  
  
"Yeah." Sighed Tommy. "It was hidden in the Caves of Deception, the spell attempted to drive me back, but I stood firm. When I finally got to the Zeo crystal, my whole life flashed before my eyes: all that I had done, the good times and the bad, judging to see if I was true of heart."  
  
"And you were." Smiled David. He paused for a moment before continuing. "But shortly after hiding the Zeo crystal on the moon, two rangers from M- 51 came to earth, in their possession a key that would unlock the full potential of the crystal."  
  
"Full potential?" Inquired Rocky. "You mean we haven't been using its full power?"  
  
Kat slowly smiled. "I-I remember, its all coming back to me. Zordon also told us that the crystals power increases in time."  
  
"Indeed. The power that you accessed was not its true power, only half of it."  
  
"Wait, a second." Cut in Trini. "David, you spoke of a key."  
  
"The key was given into the protection of a group of Native Americans here on Earth." He turned to Tommy. "Our ancestors. One half you acquired on your Zeo quest, the other was handed down to me by my grandfather." His hand disappeared into his shirt, withdrawing his half of the arrowhead.  
  
Billy stared at the antique. "That holds the key to unlocking the full power of the Zeo crystal?"  
  
David nodded. "The power of the Zeo Matrix."  
  
Tommy's hand went into his own shirt, withdrawing his half of the arrowhead and giving it to David. "W-what do we do?"  
  
"The knowledge of how to use it was passed down to me. But first I must warn you: the power will only be bestowed onto those who are pure of heart and spirit. You will be tested, and if you survive you will emerge as a Zeo Matrix power ranger." He sighed. "It is highly dangerous. But I can't see any other option."  
  
Kat stepped forward. "We'll do it, right Tommy?"  
  
"Right!" He echoed.  
  
"We're with you." Nodded Adam.  
  
"You're not leaving me out." Smiled Rocky.  
  
Tommy smiled, but his face suddenly drained as realisation dawned. "But, can we still do it? The red Zeo crystal is destroyed, I've only got a shard left - and - and Tanya."  
  
David thought for a long moment. "It is risky, but it still might be possible."  
  
Trini had been silent the entire time, already guessing where the conversation was heading to, having to weigh up the consequences once more in her mind. Her thoughts weighed up the choice: to become a ranger once more, or try to live a normal life. She shook her head at the word. Normal? Life would never be normal, never. And as she remembered all the good that she had helped to achieve - it eased her decision.  
  
"I- I will join you." She said slowly. "I will take Tanya's place."  
  
Jason turned to her. "Trini, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
Billy waited a moment to see if she was truly sure before handing her the yellow Zeo shard. David turned, watching as Tommy glanced back over at Jason who was standing to one side, looking helpless and eager. He took a deep breath: "I know what you are thinking. But even though you do not hold a Zeo crystal there still might be a way for you to obtain some of the powers of the Zeo Matrix."  
  
Jason nodded. "Then there's nothing to think about. I'll take that chance: I'll do it!"  
  
"So what do we do?" Asked Tommy.  
  
"First, those who wish to obtain the power must form a circle around me, each holding out their Zeo crystal."  
  
Tommy, Kat, Trini Adam, Rocky, and Jason stood in a circle around David. Kat, Adam, and Rocky closed their eyes, concentrating hard, a bright pulse of light emitting from their chests. After a moment had passed their Zeo crystals appeared before their hands. Tommy nodded to Trini, and they held out their shards, while Jason stood silently. David looked into each of their eyes, before closing his own, holding the two halves of the arrowheads in his hand.  
  
A sudden burst of golden light echoed from the arrowheads, growing stronger as he slowly pushed them together, a pulse of bright white light erupting as they fused into one. David began to chant, the words in an alien language that they did not understand, before thrusting the arrowhead up into the air, a wave of light rushing through the room. The Zeo crystals instantly reacted, floating up from their hands, and merging with the arrowhead, reforming into a single crystal. There was a burst of bright light, and they vanished.  
  
"May your hearts guide you." David whispered. 


	7. Zeo Matrix Awakening: Part II

Chapter Seven: "Zeo Matrix Awakening" Part II  
  
Tommy slowly opened his eyes, his senses beginning to return, his vision taking in the dark black void that echoed all around him. The darkness was impenetrable, filled with a cold night chill that raised the hairs on the back of his neck, creating a void of silence which no sound could break through. Through the thick darkness he ran, just listening to the deep feelings within his heart, letting it lead him onwards.  
  
The sudden pulse of bright light caused Tommy to unconsciously take a step back, shielding his eyes with his arm, as the area quickly brightened, slowly dying down as a presence appeared before him. It took him a long while to blink back the flash of light that was still in his eyes, finally being able to make out the figure before him, the shocked expression written all over his features.  
  
"K-Kimberly?!"  
  
Tommy took a step forward, not believing what he was seeing, as Kimberly slowly walked towards him, a gentle smile on her face, as she pulled him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her tight, keeping back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Kimberly."  
  
"Ssh." She almost whispered. "It's ok, Tommy. I'm here." She closed her eyes, staying in his embrace for a long time before slowly pulling away. "Everything is going to be alright."  
  
"Kim . w-what are you doing here?"  
  
She ran her hands through his hair, before lightly touching his face. "I was brought here. To tell you something very important." She gazed into his eyes. "I forgive you." She watched the pain flicker across his face. "I forgive you, Tommy, I forgive you for letting me die."  
  
"I - I" The tears began to fall from his eyes.  
  
"It's ok. All that matters is that you are here now. Here with me." She paused, a shimmer of tears in her eyes. "Tommy I - I love you, I never stopped loving you, and want to be with you forever." She leaned in closer. "I know that you feel the same. There is a way for our love to shine like it once did, a way for us to still be together."  
  
"B-but how?"  
  
She looked at him, locking gaze with his eyes. "All you have to do is one simple thing - just walk away Tommy, step away from it all now, turn your back on your life as a ranger! Come with me!" A small smile appeared on the side of her lips. "And we can be together for all eternity."  
  
"I - I." Tommy slowly turned his head to the side, as the darkness began to shift and change, until the streets of Angel Grove appeared, and he saw them - Kat, Adam, Tanya, Rocky, and Jason, screaming for help as Enrazu slowly approached them. "K-Kat!"  
  
Kimberly grabbed the sides of his face with her hands, pulling his gaze away from them and back to hers. "Walk away!" She commanded. "Forget about them, be with me Tommy! I forgive you!" Their screams grew louder. "Walk away! Walk away now!"  
  
"N-no!" Tommy shouted, pushing Kimberly's hands away from him. He breathed deeply, turning to look at his friends before looking back into her dark features. "I will never leave my friends when they are in danger! Never! And neither would Kim." He shook his head, glaring at the apparition. "There is no contest: when it comes to my own happiness or the lives of my friends, my friends will always come first!"  
  
Kimberly's features suddenly changed, twisting into something monstrous and evil, before she screamed, the scream causing Tommy to cover his ears, casting him back into darkness. As the scream slowly faded, a deep red flame scorched through the dark sky, followed by a deep unknown roar. It then appeared from out of the darkness, a dark red Komodo dragon that possessed the power of fire, heading directly for him. Before Tommy had a chance to react, a bright pulse of red light engulfed him, the dragon becoming absorbed into his chest, as a rush of pure energy surged within him, infusing him with the power of the Zeo Matrix.  
  
His suit was a deep red; his arms sleeveless like the Ninja Storm rangers, a dark silver piece under his suit that covered his arms, and fingerless red gloves that stopped by his wrists. His visor was the familiar five- pointed star, but unlike his Zeo powers no gold pattern descended from his neck, but in the centre of his chest was the Komodo dragon emblem, a fire raging behind it in the background.  
  
"T-this is amazing!" Whispered Tommy, the power continuing to flow through him. He looked up as a sudden wave of light surrounded him, and then he vanished.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kat opened her eyes, taking a moment to gain her bearings, and stare into the abyss of darkness that surrounded her. Everything was dark; no light could be seen in any direction, hardly being able to see her own hands and feet that were in front of her. As a cold wind blew past she wrapped her arms around her body, seeing no other choice but to walk further into the darkness, nervousness rising within her at every step.  
  
Suddenly an explosion of bright light came from up ahead, and Kat was momentarily blinded, finally regaining her sight to step back in shock as she saw six pink figures standing in front of her. They each took a step forwards, slowly taking off their helmets, revealing their identities. Kat froze, unsure of what was going on; watching as Alyssa, Jen, Dana, Karone, Cassie, and Kimberly glared fiercely at her.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Kat managed to say.  
  
Jen stepped forward, a disgusting look on her face. "You disgust me, Kat! You useless stupid girl! No one needs you, the team would be much better off without you - you're just pulling down the hard work of every pink ranger that has ever been!"  
  
"That's, that's not true!"  
  
"Save it!" Shot Cassie. "No one wants to hear anything out of the words of someone who once worked for Rita and Zedd."  
  
"Think we'd all forget about that so quickly?" Said Karone. "If only we could dismiss you like some bad dream!"  
  
Kimberly shook her head. "You never could live up to taking over the pink ranger powers. I'm surprised I wasn't called back into action on several occasions."  
  
"And there's only so far your looks will carry you." Glared Alyssa.  
  
"Right." Added Dana. "Someday you'll find yourself alone, with no one to back you up, and that's when everyone will find out what a liability you are!"  
  
"S-stop it!" Shouted Kat. They pressed closer, their voices piercing through her head like a knife, echoing over and over in her brain: "You're a failure, a liability! We'd all be better off without you! You're such a waste of space! You pull down the good name of every pink ranger!" Kat screamed, before throwing her arms into the air. "No! I'm not listening to what you say! I put my life on the line every day protecting the world, and I have worked as hard as any pink ranger that has come after me! My friends know this!" She looked up to face them. "And I won't let you put these thoughts into my head!"  
  
Suddenly they all vanished, disappearing as quickly as they came, leaving Kat alone where she stood. A gust of powerful wind began to blow, followed by a strange bird's cry, and Kat looked up, watching in awe as a phoenix came into view. In that instant, a bright pulse of pink light surrounded her, the phoenix absorbing into her chest, as a rush of pure energy surged from within her, infusing her body with the power of the Zeo Matrix.  
  
Her suit was a light pink, her arms sleeveless like Tommy's, a dark silver piece under the suit that covered her arms, and fingerless pink gloves that stopped by her wrists. Her visor was the familiar Zeo oval, but in the centre of her chest was a phoenix emblem, a fierce tornado raging behind it in the background. As the power continued to flow through her, a bright white light surrounded her, and before she knew it, she vanished.  
  
--------------------  
  
Rocky shook the dizziness out from his head, slowly trying to regain his focus, peering out into the pure abyss of darkness that stood before him. His head was throbbing hard, his shirt doing nothing to ward off the cold chill, a low sound coming from somewhere up ahead. He strained his hearing, trying to work out the source of the sound, before slowly stepping forward towards it. Suddenly everything changed, and he somehow found himself in the midst of a fierce battle.  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
Rocky watched on in shock as Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya fought for their lives against a robot general from the Machine Empire, struggling to defend themselves. Their situation was quickly worsening, the general too powerful, their powers weakening by the second.  
  
"Hold on! I'll help!" He called.  
  
As Rocky was about to morph a sudden bright blue light erupted and he saw the blue Zeo power ranger jump into the air, his attack causing a shower of sparks to come from the general and beat him back. He then pressed forward, unleashing a wave of attacks that the general could not defend against, before finishing it off with a powerful Zeo kick. The blue Zeo ranger then turned, rushing back to help his friends, before powering down. Surprise came over Rocky as he found that it was Justin.  
  
"J-Justin!" Smiled Tommy, getting to his feet. "Thank God you got here in time!"  
  
"No problem." Nodded Justin, helping the others to their feet. He suddenly turned as he saw Rocky out of the corner of his eyes. "Well, look who's here!"  
  
Adam shot him a dark look. "If it isn't the ex-blue Zeo ranger."  
  
"E-ex?" Asked Rocky.  
  
Kat shook her head. "How embarrassing! To be succeeded by a young kid!"  
  
Tanya closed her eyes, laughing hard. "How pathetic!" The others soon joined in, a chorus of their dark laughter filling the air, causing Rocky to step several steps back.  
  
"N-no!" He called to them. "It, it didn't happen like that! I had to leave, had to let Justin become the blue Turbo ranger! Because - because I didn't want to hold you guys back, didn't want to put your lives in danger! That's the last thing that I ever wanted to do! You have to understand that?!" He turned to face each of them, lastly looking at Justin. "I'd give up my powers in a heartbeat if it meant saving you guys!"  
  
In the second that the last words came out of his lips, the images vanished, and he found himself cast back into darkness. A cold icy chill suddenly swept all around him, and a deep howl filled the dark sky. From up ahead he slowly made out the form a dark blue wolf, rushing towards him, an icy blizzard forming where it ran. A sudden pulse of blue light engulfed him, the wolf being absorbing into his chest, as a rush of pure energy surged within him, infusing his body with the power of the Zeo Matrix.  
  
His suit was a dark blue, his arms sleeveless, a dark silver piece under the suit that covered his arms, and fingerless blue gloves that stopped by his wrists. His visor was the familiar downward triangle of his Zeo powers, but in the centre of his chest was a wolf emblem, a blizzard raging in the background. As the power continued to flow through him, a bright white light gradually appeared, and he vanished.  
  
--------------------  
  
Trini slowly regained her vision, narrowing her eyes as she tried to peer through the surrounding darkness, but found that it was impossible. Nothing could be made out from up ahead, and hardly a sound could be heard, nothing but utter silence. Suddenly a bright light appeared, slowly dying down to reveal a familiar figure.  
  
"J-Jason?"  
  
Jason nodded, not saying a word, before indicating to his right. Trini followed his gaze, the darkness clearing to reveal Jason, Zack, and herself at the World Peace Summit. "Choose." He said simply. "You have been given the choice. You can choose to help humanity by rallying for World Peace. Or." He turned to his left, the darkness clearing to reveal the last moments of Kimberly, Zack, and Tanya's lives. "Or you can choose to become a ranger, to fight day after day, never achieving anything as evil always returns, watching as all your friends die around you!"  
  
Trini stepped back; not able to watch Kim and the others die all over again. "Stop it!"  
  
"Then choose." Jason repeated. "Choose one life, one path, and one future - you can't have both!"  
  
"Agahh!" Kimberly's scream pierced through her mind.  
  
"Ughg!" The scream was caught in Zack's throat, as he was slashed in the neck by a demon.  
  
"." The sound of Tanya's neck being snapped continued to repeat itself, over and over.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Choose Trini! Which life will you keep? Which life will you give up?"  
  
"I - I."  
  
"It's so obvious!" Jason shouted at her. "Come with me and Zack! We'll help the world in our own way, providing peace and harmony! And we'll never be hurt again, never have to fight another monster, never have to see our friends die!"  
  
". No." Trini closed her eyes, the tears flowing down the sides of her cheeks. "I - I can't!" She looked up at him. "It would be so easy, so simple to go back to that life! To be free of the responsibility and pressure! B-but I can't - I won't! There is no other way! If we don't stand together against these demons, then there will be no world left to protect!" She turned to face him. "It may be hard! And painful times still lie ahead! But it won't let my friends fight it alone - won't let this world be destroyed!"  
  
Jason slowly nodded, a smile appearing on his face, before vanishing, leaving her in complete darkness. Suddenly streams of yellow thunder flashed across the sky, and a deep growl echoed from up ahead. Before Trini knew what was happening, a bright yellow pulse surrounded her, and a tiger emerged from out of the darkness, thunder bolts flashing across its body as it became absorbed into her chest, her body becoming infused with the power of the Zeo Matrix.  
  
Her suit was a dark yellow, her arms sleeveless, a dark silver piece under the suit that covered her arms, and fingerless yellow gloves that stopped by her wrists. Her visor was two small, elongated ovals that she remembered Tanya had, but in the centre of her chest was a tiger emblem, streams of thunder flashing in the background. As the power continued to flow through her, a bright white light surrounded her, and she vanished.  
  
--------------------  
  
Adam managed to open his eyes, finding himself shrouded by darkness, cut off from everyone and everything. The air felt thick and empty, lifeless, void of everything, except the aura of darkness that continued to ripple through the air. His eyes still hurt from the flash of light that had brought him there, a cold wind beginning to pick up, before everything suddenly changed, and he somehow found himself back in the Zeo Chamber, standing before Zordon.  
  
"Z-Zordon?!" He said in shock.  
  
"Adam. I brought you here because of a matter of the utmost importance. As you know the rangers are attempting to obtain the full power of the Zeo Matrix, but I fear that it will not be enough."  
  
"It won't be?" Adam's mind raced. "T-then what can we do?"  
  
"There is an alternative. A way to allow you to defeat the demons. But, there is a price."  
  
"What is it Zordon?"  
  
"The other members of the team will have to give up their new Zeo Matrix powers. By combining the full-unlocked powers of the Zeo Matrix and bestowing them onto a single ranger - you Adam - you will have more power than you could ever dream of. Power to defeat all the demons, all your foes!"  
  
Adam looked up at him, confused. "I - I."  
  
"Adam, you must decide quickly. The window of opportunity to do this process is closing fast. You must decide: now!" He stared at Adam. "Think about it Adam! With all that power you could destroy all those that got in your way, all those who have hurt other people! You would indestructible! You would be a God!"  
  
"A - A God?!" Adam took a step back away from him. "I don't want that kind of power!"  
  
Zordon glared at him. "You mean you would rather die along with your friends!"  
  
"The price is too high! I would never accept a power that would make me a God! That would corrupt and eventually destroy myself and all those around me! That is the kind of power that no one man should possess!" He stared at Zordon. "I'd rather kill myself than become some kind of demon!"  
  
Everything suddenly phased out, and Adam was returned to the black darkness. From up ahead, two dark green eyes suddenly appeared, and a deep rumble from below caused him to lose his footing. As the darkness slowly cleared, the green eyes revealed themselves as belonging to a cobra, its aura possessing the power of the earth. A bright pulse of green light suddenly engulfed him, the cobra absorbing into his chest, as a rush of pure energy surged within him, infusing his body with the power of the Zeo Matrix.  
  
His suit was a dark green, his arms sleeveless, a dark silver piece under the suit that covered his arms, and fingerless green gloves that stopped by his wrists. His visor was the familiar rectangle of his Zeo powers, but in the centre of his chest was a cobra emblem, the earth beneath it shaking in the background. As the power continued to flow through him, a bright white light surrounded him, and he vanished.  
  
--------------------  
  
Jason slowly came to, opening his eyes to find himself in complete darkness, looking ahead to see that no movement or sound was in sight. He slowly pushed himself up onto his feet, the cold wind that blew feeling ominous, the whole world suddenly changing as he found himself back in Angel Grove, in the middle of a battle. Ahead of him he saw Kimberly, Zack, Trini, and Billy fighting hard against a monster, sparks flying from their suits from his attack.  
  
Jason suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking down at the ground as an object caught his eye, seeing the broken morpher and power coin that were laying on the floor. "No."  
  
"Jason!" Yelled Trini.  
  
"Aaghh! Help us Jace!" Echoed Zack.  
  
"Guys! I-I'm coming!"  
  
"Wait!" Kimberly yelled, struggling to push herself up from the ground. "It's too dangerous! You don't have your powers!"  
  
"Ugh. Kim's right. You're worthless without your powers!" Noted Billy.  
  
"W-what?!" Jason was caught off guard by the comment.  
  
"He said worthless!" Shouted Zack. "That's what you are Jason, you're 'worthless' without your powers. That's all you ever were, all you ever are, without them you're nothing!"  
  
"N-no, that's not true! I know you don't truly believe that!"  
  
Trini slowly shook her head. "Guys, let's not waste our time with this worthless fool - we need to concentrate on beating the monster!"  
  
"Affirmative." Nodded Billy. "He's truly worthless."  
  
Jason's hands formed into fists, yelling a battle cry as he ran forward, unleashing a whirlwind kick at the monster, and sending it disintegrating into dust. A deadly silence echoed around him, as he turned to the images of his friends. "I've been through this too many times to not understand what's in my heart - but I'm past that now." He turned to each of them. "I learned long ago that it is not the power that defines who and what I am - I define that! And there is nothing that you or anyone else can say to change my mind." A small smile appeared on his lips. "I don't need the power. It's only a means to an ends, a beginning, not the final conquest!"  
  
Suddenly everything vanished, and he found himself trapped back within the void of darkness. As his eyes readjusted, a deep growl echoed through the air, and before Jason knew what was going on, a dark black and gold light surrounded him. As the darkness slowly cleared he saw the dark shadow of a Lion, its body as black as its shadow, absorbing into his chest as a rush of pure energy surged within him, infusing his body with the Zeo Matrix powers.  
  
His suit was a dark black with a gold outline, a similar colour to his Gold ranger's suit, his arms sleeveless, a dark silver piece under the suit that covered his arms, and fingerless black and gold gloves that stopped by his wrists. His visor was like his Gold ranger's helmet, but in the centre of his chest was a lion emblem, its body and the area around it hidden in complete shadow. As the power continued to flow through him, a bright white light surrounded him, and he vanished.  
  
--------------------  
  
In Silver Hills:  
  
David waited anxiously, worry written all over his features, praying that they would soon return. It had been several hours since they had left to fight their inner demons, challenges that few could ever rise to meet. As he paced up and down the room, a fierce wind began to form, and David quickly covered his eyes, shielding his sight as a bright pulse of white light erupted. Six figures appeared from out of the light, mixed emotions written on their features, but all with the look of success.  
  
"We did it!" Smiled Tommy, looking over at Kat, Trini, Adam, Rocky, and Jason. He looked down at the strange silver morpher that was now on his left wrist. "We've obtained the power of the Zeo Matrix!" 


	8. Shifting the Balance of Power

Chapter Eight: "Shifting the Balance of Power."  
  
In Angel Grove:  
  
Billy silently watched on in awe at the sight of Shane, Dustin, and Tori in their ninja training gear, sparring together in the Training Room of the Underground Resistance Base. Their movements were fast, fluid, and powerful, their forms continuing to block and attack, deflect and counter, their ninja martial arts techniques outstanding. Shane's movements were fast like his element, Tori's fluid and well timed, while Dustin's were slower but possessing a stronger attack. As he continued to watch them he slowly smiled, knowing that despite being only three of them, they made a great team.  
  
He turned to glance back as the door to the Training Room opened, and Justin came in, outfitted in a dull blue tracksuit. He silently nodded to Billy, before walking over to him, watching as the others continued to train.  
  
Billy smiled at the expression on Justin's face. "They're really good aren't they?"  
  
"Hmm, nothing that I couldn't handle."  
  
"Really?" Said Shane, turning as he overheard their conversation.  
  
"Dude, no offence but even Tori could kick your ass." Laughed Dustin.  
  
"Guess we'll have to see then." Justin smiled back, flexing his arms.  
  
Tori turned to Shane, Dustin, and Billy before looking back to him. "You sure? I mean, I don't want to embarrass you or anything."  
  
Justin let out a small laugh. "Course you won't. Because you're not going to win."  
  
"Is that so?" Tori smiled. "Ok, then Justin, let's see what you've got."  
  
"Guys!" Cut in Billy.  
  
"Don't worry, Billy." Said Justin. "There's no way that I'm going to get beaten by a girl!"  
  
"Dude, Tori's no girl."  
  
"Dustin!"  
  
"I - I mean, you're like one of the guys, er, you know."  
  
Shane laughed. "Dustin just stop right there before you dig yourself into an even deeper hole!"  
  
Justin walked towards the centre of the room, getting into a fighting stance. "Let's up the stakes." His arms blurred in a fluid motion as he activated his morpher. "Shift into Turbo!" A bright pulse of blue light surrounded him as he morphed into the blue Turbo ranger.  
  
"Fine with me!" Tori raised her left arm, creating a ninja symbol before activating her wind morpher. "Ninja Storm - Ranger Form!" A similar blue pulse surrounded her as she transformed into the blue Ninja Storm Ranger. "Power of Water!" She echoed.  
  
Justin made the first move, rushing forward with a quick Turbo kick, that Tori narrowly avoided, as side stepped to the right, landing a right punch into his stomach. Justin fell back slightly, the wind knocked out of him, before letting out a double combo which Tori expertly deflected. She then pressed forward, countering with a twirling roundhouse kick, and unleashing a ninja drop kick which Justin had no chance to block, sending him crashing to the ground.  
  
"Oougw."  
  
"Alright Tori!" Smiled Shane.  
  
Tori smiled before walking over to Justin, powering down into her ninja form and offering her hand to him. Justin waited a moment to catch his breath before conceding defeat. He slowly powered down and accepted her hand.  
  
"You did good." She smiled.  
  
"T-thanks."  
  
Billy shook his head. "Amazing. And you didn't even use your full power."  
  
"Dude, we rock." Smiled Dustin. "Though Sensai almost didn't give us the Ninja Storm powers."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Shane sighed. "As you know Dustin, Tori and I have been training at the Win Ninja Academy under the guidance of our Sensai. It was before the demons began attacking that he started to sense their darkness, and knew that dark times lay ahead. The Academy has a lot of expert ninjas, but Sensai saw in us something different, a potential to become more than our loser selves."  
  
Tori nodded, continuing: "So against his better judgement he chose us to become rangers, knowing that in the short-term we needed a lot of work, but in the long-term his decision would pay off and we would be able to stand par with you guys."  
  
Justin shook his head. "Stand par? You guys are way stronger than us."  
  
Billy continued to smile, before a loud beeping sound came from his back pocket. He turned, reaching into it and withdrawing a small device. He quickly studied the screen, a strange expression on his features.  
  
"What is it Billy?" Asked Tori.  
  
"I - I don't know. I'm suddenly picking up a strong power source coming from the vicinity of Silver Hills. Its power is way off the chart!" He pressed a few buttons on the console. "My computer can't identify what it belongs to."  
  
"I hope the others are ok." Said Justin.  
  
Suddenly a bright flash of light erupted from the corridor and the five of them turned, rushing to meet what they thought must be an attack by the demons. They suddenly stopped, a smile appearing on their features, as they saw Tommy, Kat, Trini, Adam, Rocky, Jason, and David appear, a strange silver morpher on their wrists.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Asked Billy.  
  
Tommy smiled. "Billy, we were able to unlock the full power of the Zeo crystals!"  
  
"It's full power?" He asked, bemused He suddenly turned as he caught sight of Trini. "T-Trini! You're safe!" He ran over to his dear friend, hugging her tightly. "Thank God, I was so worried!"  
  
"Billy." Trini smiled, staying in his embrace. "It's so good to see you too."  
  
Justin walked over to Rocky, staring at the strange silver morpher that was now around his wrist, a hint of blue around it. "Wow, amazing!"  
  
Kat smiled. "We've got a lot to tell you guys."  
  
--------------------  
  
Billy continued to shake his head in amazement, the others having filled him in on what had just passed, hope rising within him. The power that his computer had picked up must have been theirs. If that was true then they now had the power to fight back! "The power of the Zeo Matrix." He studied the morpher that Tommy had shown him, a small silver oval shape that could be attached to the wrist, outlined in dark red, and the faint image of a komodo dragon in the centre. "Amazing!" He whispered once more.  
  
"Sure is." Smiled Adam.  
  
"So what now?" Asked Jason, turning to Tommy.  
  
Tommy thought for a moment, before turning to the Ninja Storm rangers. "Would you guys mind continuing on here for a little longer?"  
  
"Of course, bro." Nodded Shane. "We're here to help."  
  
"Great. Then I think its best if we return to Silver Hills. We've got to be there to aid the Time Force rangers when Djiwu mounts his counter attack."  
  
"Agreed." Nodded Rocky.  
  
Billy smiled, handing Tommy his morpher back. "I can't wait to see the transformation."  
  
Tommy turned, nodding to Kat, Trini, Adam, Rocky, and Jason. "Ready guys?"  
  
"Ready." They smiled back.  
  
As one they stepped forward, their arms blurring in a fluid motion as they activated their morphers. "Zeo Matrix Power!"  
  
"Zeo Matrix Wind-Phoenix Power!" A sharp pulse of pink light surrounded Kat, as she called forth her powers, a harsh tornado covering her body. As the wind slowly subsided the phoenix emblem appeared on her chest, and an oval appeared on her visor, before the rest of her body quickly changed into her Zeo Matrix form.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Thunder-Tiger Power!" A sharp pulse of yellow light surrounded Trini, bolts of thunder covering her body. As the lightning slowly dispersed the tiger emblem appeared on her chest, twin elongated ovals appearing on her visor, before the rest of her body transformed into her Zeo Matrix form.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Ice-Wolf Power!" A sharp pulse of blue light surrounded Rocky, a cold blizzard covering his body. As the blizzard slowly subsided the wolf emblem appeared on his chest, a downward triangle appearing on his visor, before the rest of his body changed into his Zeo Matrix form.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Terra-Cobra Power!" A sharp pulse of green light surrounded Adam, shards of rock covering his body. As the rocks slowly faded from sight a cobra emblem appeared on his chest, a rectangle appearing on his visor, before the rest of his body transformed into his Zeo Matrix form.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Fire-Dragon Power!" A sharp pulse of red light surrounded Tommy as he called forth his powers, a raging pillar of fire covering his body. As the flames slowly subsided, the komodo dragon emblem appeared on his chest, a five pointed star appearing on his visor, before the rest of his body quickly formed into his Zeo Matrix suit.  
  
A strange black and gold light surrounded Jason. "Zeo Matrix Shadow-Lion Power!" As he called forth his powers, his body was covered in complete, dark shadow. As the shadow slowly faded from sight, the lion emblem appeared on his chest, the strange markings of his visor appearing, before the rest of his body formed into his Zeo Matrix form.  
  
Billy, Justin, Shane, Dustin, and Tori stepped back in shock as they both saw and felt the power that emanated off of the Zeo Matrix rangers. The six stepped forward, gazing at the suits that they now wore, amazed at the strength, agility, stamina, and power that flowed into them. Billy looked at each of their emblems: the fire dragon, the wind phoenix, the thunder tiger, the terra cobra, the shadow lion - and the ice wolf. He couldn't help but continue to stare at Rocky, a brief wave of jealously coming over him at the sight.  
  
"Simply amazing." Said Trini, testing the air with a few lightning jabs that they could hardly keep up with.  
  
"I still can't believe it." Smiled Jason.  
  
Before they had a chance to get used to the powerful flow of energy that coursed through their bodies, the system alarm went off, and they all turned to run into the Operations Room. Justin ran over to the console, expecting it to be Wes reporting Djiwu's counter attack, but instead found that the communications was coming from Mariner Bay. "It's Carter!"  
  
Carter's image soon appeared on the viewing screen. "Guys, we've got serious trouble! Xentu and his forces are preparing an all out attack on Mariner Bay!" He cut off short when he saw the six strange rangers that were standing in the background. "W-who?"  
  
"We'll explain later. Don't worry, we're on our way!"  
  
Carter recognised the voice as Tommy's. "W-wow, I, we'll see you soon. Carter out."  
  
As the transmission ended Tommy turned to the others. "Let's go guys!"  
  
"Wait!" They all turned to stop as David called to them. "Remember, the power of the Zeo Matrix is more powerful than anything you have experienced so far. As your bodies still attempt to adjust to this new power listen to the spirit inside of each of you, they will teach you how to unleash powers like you could never imagine!"  
  
Tommy nodded, signalling to the others before they stood together in a line, a bright white light surrounding them as they teleported out of the Underground Base, and towards Mariner Bay.  
  
--------------------  
  
In the Alternate Reality:  
  
Xentu slowly ascended the dark, torn steps that led up into the inner chambers of the Fortress, an extremely powerful aura of pure darkness coming from up ahead, his own powers paling in comparison. His body was thin but muscular, broad shoulders raised high and arched forward to house the twin dark wings that protruded from his back. His face was twisted and demonic, his eyes narrow slits, his ears hound-like, his mouth cruel and twisted with fangs. He possessed no claws on his hands, but carried a long and powerful scythe weapon at all times.  
  
He quickly moved forward, crossing the stone floor that was broken up and distorted, stepping forward towards the being that sat atop a throne of crushed skulls. "M-mas-ter." His speech slurred. "For-ces are in pos-ition. Ready to des-troy Ma-rin-er Bay."  
  
The dark being's eyes flashed a blood red, moments passing before it answered. "Excellent." Its speech was pure and came out with no difficulty. "Then attack!"  
  
Xentu nodded, bowing his head slightly to his Master, before turning towards a distortion that began to shimmer behind him, slipping through into the other reality.  
  
--------------------  
  
In Mariner Bay:  
  
Carter, Dana, Joel, Ryan, Miss Fairweather, and Captain Mitchell watched on in complete awe and shock as the Zeo Matrix rangers slowly withdrew their helmets, revealing their identities. A smile came to their lips as they saw the forms of Tommy, Kat, Trini, Rocky, Adam and Jason. The rangers put their helmets to one side before greeting their friends.  
  
"Tommy, it's great that you're here!" Said Carter, shaking his hand. "Billy was informing us of your situation." He studied their suits. "It's just incredible!"  
  
Tommy smiled, turning as Captain Mitchell came into view. "Sir." He said, shaking his hand.  
  
Captain Mitchell smiled, returning the handshake. "Gentlemen." He indicated to the Conference Room. The group followed him into the narrow but long room that held a large rectangle table in the centre. They each took a seat as Captain Mitchell activated a console, showing the schematics for Mariner Bay. "There is little time so I'll cut straight to the basics. Right now Xentu is mounting his forces towards the eastern sector of the city, from the looks of things, an all out assault. Andros, TJ, Carlos, and Zhane are in that sector now, gathering what intelligence they can, and awaiting the signal to attack."  
  
Jason looked over the schematics. "They've got quite a force assembled." He noticed.  
  
Miss Fairweather nodded. "Xentu has been inactive for the last couple of days. It has given us a chance to rest and recover, but also a chance for him to gather more of his forces. We are assembling all the resources that we have to prepare for the attack, but I don't think we stand a good chance." She paused slightly. "But with you here the balance of power might shift in our favour."  
  
Joel took a deep breath, before sighing. "It's all or nothing. Weather Mariner Bay stands or falls depends on our success."  
  
"We'll be right there with you!" Said Trini. "We won't let them take this city!"  
  
Dana glanced over at her brother before turning to Carter. "We should get going. I'm worried about the others."  
  
He nodded. "Right."  
  
The two generations of rangers stood up, before following Light Speed towards the hanger, and the patrol car that they had waiting for them. The trip through the underground tunnels and towards the eastern sector of the city was done in complete silence; each ranger lost in their own deep thoughts. Carter soon pulled the patrol car over and motioned for them to keep silence, as he glanced around the corner, a small smile appearing on his face.  
  
"Andros!"  
  
Andros turned as he heard his name being called and smiled, motioning for TJ, Carlos, and Zhane to follow, as he rounded the corner and met up with Carter and the others. "Carter!" He then saw the new rangers, smiling as he recognised Tommy and Jason. "We meet again." He smiled.  
  
Tommy and Jason returned the handshake before introducing the rest of the team. They then turned as TJ approached, happy to see them.  
  
"Guys!" Smiled TJ. "We were wandering when you'd turn up!"  
  
"Good to see you again." Smiled Adam, shaking hands with Carlos.  
  
"You too."  
  
"So what's the latest info?" Asked Ryan.  
  
Zhane answered. "They're ready to attack. Just awaiting Xentu's return."  
  
"Then let's hit them now!" Said Rocky.  
  
The three generations of rangers nodded, breaking off into their separate teams:  
  
"Let's Rocket!" Andros, TJ, Carlos, and Zhane reached for their morphers, inputting the morphing code: 3-3-5, before a bright light surrounded them and they transformed into the red, blue, black, and silver Space rangers.  
  
Carter, Dana, and Joel then stepped forward. "Light Speed - Rescue!" A bright light surrounded each of them as they activated their morphers, transforming into the red, pink, and green Light Speed rangers.  
  
"Titanium Power!" Shouted Ryan, activating his morpher. As the bright light surrounded him he completed his transformation into the Titanium ranger.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Power Reactivate!"  
  
The power flowed through the Zeo Matrix rangers once more as their helmets returned to their heads, powering them back up for action. Without a word the rangers rushed forward down the deserted streets, rushing head on into the startled horde of Shadow Demons that lay before them. 


	9. Upping the Stakes

Chapter Nine: "Upping the Stakes."  
  
In that moment everything slowed.  
  
Tommy's heart echoed against the inside of his chest, his breathing coming in short controlled bursts, his gaze focussed on the horde of Shadow Demons that came towards him. Fragments of memory flashed through his mind - all the pain, all the suffering that they had caused, and all the deaths - using it fuel him, letting the anger urge him onwards with inhuman speed. The power continued to flow through his body, adrenaline pumping fast in his veins, the dragon within him yearning for release.  
  
With a loud cry escaping from his lips he unleashed a devastating right punch, crushing the ribcage of the oncoming demon, a short eruption of sparks bursting from its skin. As it let out a painful yell Tommy rose his left arm to deflect the counter attack, letting rip with a powerful rotating uppercut that seemed to be fuelled by the very essence of fire itself, burning the flesh of the demon and sending it falling to the ground. He quickly got back into his fighting stance, turning to another that came from his left, a fast left kick unbalancing it before a jump kick - body sweep fusion technique finished it off.  
  
"Aghh!"  
  
The sudden attack caught Tommy off guard, the razor sharp claws digging deep into his side; an explosion of sparks erupting as he staggered backwards. As he tried to regain his footing he knew that he wouldn't be able to raise his arm in time to defend himself. Suddenly a stream of energy cut through the air, blasting the demon back, and Tommy turned to see Andros jumping high into a forward roll, expertly placing his blaster back into its holster whilst in mid air, before unleashing a jump kick that fell the damaged demon.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled.  
  
"No problem." Nodded Andros, quickly turning to fend off another demon's attack.  
  
Tommy used the brief respite to survey the scene before him, watching as the others had split up into different teams to weigh up the balance of power in each, their combined strength beating back the demons. Without a word he ran forward, Andros by his side, together rushing head on into battle.  
  
Kat, Dana, and Trini saw the upcoming attack; back flipping out of the way of the dark pulse of energy that was sent hurtling towards them, the explosion sending them falling to the ground. Trini was the first to get back onto her feet, letting out a sweeping kick on the nearest demon, before unleashing a lightning quick thunder combo that tore through another in a shower of sparks. The demon let out a painful scream, Trini quickly ducking out of the way of the other that came from her side, its body exploding in a shower of sparks as Dana fired her blaster, providing covering fire.  
  
Kat ran forward, the power of the wind phoenix coursing through her, allowing her to unleash quick, fluid kicks that the demons had no chance to counter. She turned, pain suddenly erupting in her side, shifting her weight to deflect another claw that ripped through the air where she was a moment before. Her mind racing, she countered with a quick punch to its stomach, before slamming her knee up high into its crotch, unleashing a powerful gravity defying moon kick that tore through the demon.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Carlos fell to his knees, a wave of dizziness and pain flowing through him, his body becoming weaker by the moment. He rose his left arm to deflect the oncoming attack, but the demon quickly changed its tactic, unleashing a fast kick to his head, sending Carlos crying in pain as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Carlos!" Cried Adam.  
  
Ryan turned as he heard the cry, attacking with a whirlwind kick at the demon in front of him, before rushing forward to Carlos's side, beating back the demon with a powerful drop kick. Adam was there in an instant, his precise and controlled attacks seeming to sting the demons with a momentary paralysing effect, unleashing fast one-two combos with his fists and kicks, beating them back in sharp explosions of power. He quickly turned, rushing over to the two, seeing the pain flash through Carlos's features.  
  
"Ugh!" A sudden burst of bright light surrounded him as he powered down, returning to human form.  
  
"Carlos!" Called Ryan. "Carlos can you hear me?"  
  
Carlos squeezed his eyes shut tight from the pain, slowly nodding his head. "I - I will be o-ok."  
  
Adam smiled with relief, nodding to Ryan to stay with him, while he finished off the remaining Shadow Demons around them.  
  
Jason ran forward, unleashing a fast double kick at two demons that were rushing from either side, before turning to his right to let out a powerful right hand, a burst of explosions erupting from the demon's chest. It let out a painful scream, before rushing forward in blind anger, Jason managing to narrowly duck under its sharp claws, and letting out a sharp jab that sent it hurtling to the ground. As he sensed movement in the corner of his eyes he turned, deflecting an attack by another of the demons, countering with a devastating shadow kick that pierced through its chest.  
  
Joel and TJ fought not far from him, firing blasts of energy from their weapons that tore through the row of demons, exploding them in a shower of sparks. They quickly pressed forward attacking with quick combos and counters, their joint attacks slowly beating back the demons.  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
TJ let out a powerful roundhouse kick, forcing the demon to stagger backwards, and giving Joel enough time to rush forward, together finishing it off with a joint drop kick that sent it exploding to the ground.  
  
"Zhane!"  
  
Zhane instantly reacted as he heard his name being called, ducking low to avoid a powerful swipe from the oncoming demon, rolling to the side to let out a capacitating kick that caused the demon to double up in pain. He quickly got back onto his feet, unleashing a low kick that slammed into its back, and forcing it to the ground. Another punch to its spine finished it off.  
  
Rocky nodded as he saw that Zhane was ok, turning to aid Carter as they raced to attack the last group of Shadow Demons. The wolf within him seemed to power his movements - agile but powerful - his hits cutting through like shards of ice, ripping through the chests of the demons, sending them screaming in pain. He side stepped to his left, his fist connecting with the demons face, contorting its features, before finishing it off with a powerful standing drop kick.  
  
Breathing heavily Tommy looked around, seeing Rocky and Carter finish off the last of the demons, the rangers rushing over to meet up with Adam and Ryan who were either side of a weakened Carlos.  
  
"Carlos!" TJ ran over to him. "You ok?"  
  
"Y-yeah." He said slowly. "J-just ne-ed a rest."  
  
Dana indicated for the two to slowly put him down before checking him over, pressing her fingers lighting against his rips to check for fractures. A low smile soon appeared on her features. "He'll be ok, just a couple of bruises, but nothing serious."  
  
Suddenly the group turned as a shimmering distortion of light appeared before them. They looked on as the distortion spread, echoing through the air, before a dark shadow began to appear, and the form of Xentu came into sight. It stepped forward, its long powerful scythe outstretched before it.  
  
"D-death a-waits you!"  
  
--------------------  
  
In Angel Grove:  
  
Tori stood silently in the doorway; her gaze focussed on the still form of Billy who sat motionless in the chair, his sight staring at a small photo between his hands. She waited there for a long time, unsure whether she should enter or not, sensing that he might want to be alone. After a long while had passed she turned to leave, but looked back as a small sob came from his throat, and saw a single tear escape the confines of his eyes. Tori slowly stepped forward, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, seeing him close his eyes shut for a moment.  
  
"You all look so happy there." She whispered.  
  
Billy slowly nodded his head, placing the photo into her hand so that she could get a better look at it. Tori gazed at the image, noticing that it looked like it had been taken years before, in a place that she found out to be the Command Centre. The forms of Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Kimberly, and Tommy smiled happily, Alpha 5 standing in front of them, and the form of Zordon floating behind.  
  
"It seems so long ago now." He said slowly. "Another lifetime almost."  
  
Tori nodded. "Everything must have been so much different then."  
  
It was a long moment before he spoke. "I thought that the hardest thing that I ever had to do was to say goodbye to my friends. But it wasn't. What I felt when I decided to stay on Aquita doesn't even come close to what I felt when I heard of Zack and Kimberly's deaths." He paused, closing his eyes. "It hurt, hurt so much. I was just so relieved when I found out that Trini was ok."  
  
"It will be ok."  
  
"I - I thought that anything was possible once. But now? Now I'm just not so sure."  
  
Tori shook her head. "We can't give up hope. We'll find a way to stop the demons, I know we will."  
  
"M-maybe." He sighed, falling silent.  
  
Tori stayed with him for a long time, giving Billy the shoulder that he needed to cry on, as he gained comfort from her presence.  
  
--------------------  
  
Elsewhere, In Turtle Cove:  
  
The slow electronic beeping of the machine sounded every so often, its wires connected to the still form that lay motionless on the bed, his eyes closed shut, his pulse faint. He looked so still, his face deathly pale, his glasses sitting on the stand beside him. In the corner of the room sat a single shadow, a young man who held his hand up to his face, fatigue and tiredness in his eyes. It had been several hours since his friends had left to battle Riaku's forces, and still no word. His efforts to contact them were in vain, nothing but utter silence.  
  
"Still no change?"  
  
Max slowly looked up, nodding faintly as Mike entered the room, his gaze hovering over the form of Danny on the life support machine. "No change." He whispered, shaking his head.  
  
Mike fell silent, trying to figure out what he could say, but no words came into mind. All he could think of was saying that everything was going to be ok. But he knew that he couldn't say it, because his own heart and feeling was that it wasn't. "You look tired." He finally said. "Why don't you get some rest, I'll stay with him."  
  
Max shook his head. "No, I - I want to be here. I - I need to." He sighed. "Man, I should have been there. Should have been there to back him up."  
  
"It's not your fault. Your own Wild Force powers were fading, there was nothing that you could do." Mike paused. "You should count yourself lucky that you even survived the attack." His thoughts flashed over the death of Maya and the disappearance of Karone.  
  
"She could still be alive." Max said after a while. "She could have been held like Trini was."  
  
Mike slowly nodded, having heard the news of her escape with some of the Time Force rangers, and the new Zeo Matrix powers that Tommy and the other veterans from Angel Grove now possessed. "We can only hope."  
  
They both turned as the door suddenly opened and one of the helpers in the Underground Resistance Base appeared. "Max, Mike, the others have returned!"  
  
Max stood up from his seat, a flash of worry crossing his features.  
  
"Go." Said Mike. "I'll stay here with Danny."  
  
Max nodded his thanks, before rushing in the direction that he was pointed to, relief washing over him at the sight of all his friends. "Guys!" He smiled, looking over at Cole, Taylor, Alyssa, Merrick, Leo, Damon, and Kai. "You're ok!"  
  
"We are." Cole smiled.  
  
"Just a few bruises is all." Nodded Leo.  
  
Max watched as Alyssa and Damon made their way over to see the nurses who tended to their slight injuries. "Glad that everyone's ok. I thought for a minute." His voice trailed off.  
  
"How's Danny?" Asked Taylor.  
  
"No change. He's still in a critical condition."  
  
Everyone suddenly turned as an alarm rang through the base.  
  
"What now?!" Said Damon.  
  
The rangers quickly ran towards the Operations Room, while Kai checked over the sensors. "I can't believe it. Riaku is attacking again!"  
  
"But we just came back from beating his forces." Said Merrick.  
  
"No, this one is much bigger." He noted. "It looks like an all out attack, he's holding nothing back this time!"  
  
"Must have been tired of getting his forces destroyed." Smiled Leo. He turned to the others. "We've done it before, we can do it again no matter how many of them they are!"  
  
Cole slowly nodded, turning to Max. "Max send a message to the other bases telling them of our situation, we may need back-up."  
  
"I will."  
  
Leo, Damon and Kai stepped forward. "Go - Galactic!" A bright pulse of white light surrounded them as they activated their morphers and transformed into the red, green, and blue Galaxy rangers.  
  
"Let's do it, guys!" Shouted Cole.  
  
"Wild Access!" A sudden burst of intense light surrounded Cole, Taylor, Alyssa, and Merrick as they morphed into the red, yellow, pink, and silver Wild Force rangers.  
  
"Be careful guys." Said Max.  
  
"We will."  
  
Cole turned, running out of the Base; the others close behind.  
  
--------------------  
  
Back in Mariner Bay:  
  
Tommy stared into the dark, blood filled eyes of Xentu, feeling the dark aura that emanated from it, its slim and muscular body cutting the air with the powerful scythe, while its large wings began to unfold and prepare for flight. He rose his hands as he witnessed Carter and Andros stepping forward, motioning them to keep back.  
  
"Guys, you've done all you can, but."  
  
Carter slowly sighed, understanding. "But we're no match for Xentu, right?"  
  
Tommy slowly nodded his head.  
  
"It's ok, we understand." Said Andros.  
  
Tommy suddenly paused as his communicator went off, the voice of Justin coming through: "Tommy, I've got bad news. Djiwu and Riaku are raising the stakes, mounting an all out attack on Silver Hills and Turtle Cove! They could use some help!"  
  
Tommy froze, unsure of what to do. TJ quickly stepped forward. "Tell them that they'll get their back up!"  
  
"Right." Nodded Carter. "We can help out. We might not be able to defeat the generals but together we can surely take out the Shadow Demons."  
  
Tommy nodded, turning to his communicator. "Right. Justin tell the Time Force rangers that they'll be receiving help from the Space rangers while what's left of Wild Force and Galaxy will be aided by Light Speed."  
  
Carter and Andros nodded to Tommy and the others to be careful, before activating their teleporters, the two teams transporting to Silver Hills and Turtle Cove.  
  
"Now, let's take this demon!" Said Rocky.  
  
Xentu suddenly sprung forward, his wings causing him to hover inches from the ground, as he rushed towards them, his scythe at the ready. Tommy, Kat, Trini, Adam, Rocky, and Jason prepared themselves, diving out of the way at the last moment. Xentu turned, rushing from behind with inhuman speed, slashing his scythe across their chests and causing them to explode in a shower of pain filled sparks.  
  
"Aghagh!"  
  
Jason pushed himself up onto his feet, seeing Xentu prepare for another round. He crouched onto the ground, waiting for the last possible moment before Xentu moved his scythe, jumping up to deliver a powerful front kick that sent Xentu crashing to the ground. The demon fell hard, allowing the team time to regroup.  
  
"Let's do it!" Shouted Tommy, running forward.  
  
Tommy lifted his left arm, blocking the attack of the scythe that Xentu tried to swipe at him, while Rocky attacked his blind side with a hard left kick, ducking as Xentu tried to counter. As he ducked out of the way, Kat appeared, unleashing a spin kick before barely blocking his left claws, giving Trini a chance to attack low, sweeping the demon. As Xentu recovered once more Jason and Adam pushed forward, Jason with a high cyclone kick and Adam with a low back sweep, before Tommy rushed again, his flying drop kick exploding as he came into contact with Xentu's chest.  
  
"Aughh!" Xentu staggered backwards, his pain giving with shortly to a cold maniacal laughter. "F-fools!" He slurred. "Is tha-t all you-'ve got!"  
  
The demon stepped forward, slamming his scythe hard into the ground, causing a wave of dark energy to erupt from its base, and quickly rush out towards the Zeo Matrix rangers. The blast hit them hard, the explosion sending them flying through the air on impact, sparks showering from their suits.  
  
"Ugh." Tommy turned to his side. "K-Kat?"  
  
"I-I'm ok." She said slowly, trying to get back onto her feet.  
  
Jason made his way over to Trini, helping her up. "This guy's tough."  
  
Trini nodded. "If we only knew how to control the full power of the Zeo Matrix."  
  
"There's got to be a way." Cut in Adam. "If we just focus!"  
  
"Ahahaha!" Xentu's laughter cut through them like a knife, his form quickly appearing as he rushed towards them once more.  
  
Tommy stood his ground, closing his eyes, listening to the dragon spirit that he could feel inside. The fire continued to burn within him, coursing through his body, his mind concentrating hard. He could hear the call of his friends, knowing that he was in imminent danger, put pushed the thoughts out of his mind, focussing deeper. Suddenly the fire seemed to converge into his right fist, and it burst into open flame, but no pain could be felt from him. Tommy slowly opened his eyes, waiting for Xentu to reach closer, before unleashing the devastating attack.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Fire-Dragon Uppercut!"  
  
He jumped upwards, his fists of flame tearing through the scythe, causing it to split in two as he continued upwards. His fist slammed into Xentu's chin, his body slowly rotating, the flames searing the demons skin. The others watched on in awe and amazement, as Tommy slowly fell back to the ground lightly, the flames slowly subsiding from his fist, whilst still burning the flesh of Xentu. The demon's cry was filled with intense pain, as it slowly exploded in a blast of sparks, destroyed.  
  
"Wow, that was amazing!" Said Rocky.  
  
"H-how did you do it?" Asked Trini.  
  
Tommy slowly smiled. "It was just like Adam suggested. I focussed my concentration on the fire dragon within me."  
  
Kat walked over to his side. "We did it. One down - three to go."  
  
"No time to rest." Said Jason. "We've got to help the others."  
  
"Right." Nodded Tommy. "Our first stop is Silver Hills." 


	10. The Merger

Chapter Ten: "The Merger."  
  
In the Alternate Reality:  
  
Enrazu stepped through the shimmering gateway, transcending the very fabric between dimensions, and phasing onto the alternate reality. His dark black and red armour echoed as he walked, the long ancient broadsword stationed on his back glowing faintly in the dim light, as his sharp thinned pupils focussed on the dark form of his Master up ahead of him. His form was hidden, only two dark blood red eyes pulsating through the darkness, and the intense dark power that flowed from his presence.  
  
"Master." Started Enrazu, sending the thoughts directly into his mind. "The second phase of your plan has been set into motion, Riaku and Djiwu have begun their attacks, but, we never foresaw the emergence of a new kind of power."  
  
"Xentu's death has indeed come unexpected, and the power of the Zeo Matrix may have the ability to destroy all that I have planned, but it will not matter, time is against them." He paused. "Is all in place?"  
  
"It is. The Orbs have been concealed in each of the cities, we only need to further weaken the dimensional fabric surrounding Turtle Cove and Angel Grove before we can set the merger into motion."  
  
A deep cold-hearted laugh came from the Master. "Good. Then prepare your Shadow Demons to cross over."  
  
Enrazu slowly nodded his head, turning to slip back through the gateway, a dark smile appearing on his lips.  
  
--------------------  
  
In Silver Hills:  
  
Tommy, Kat, Trini, Adam, Rocky, and Jason quickly ran forward as the particles of the teleportation stream faded around them, rushing head on into the raging battle. They immediately found themselves in the thick of things, countering and attacking the horde of Shadow Demons that surrounded them, aiding Wes, Jen, Trip, Katie, Lucas, Eric, Andros, TJ and Zhane. Carlos had not joined the fight, as he steadily recovered in the Underground Resistance Base.  
  
"Guys." Motioned Eric, after destroying a demon with his quantum blaster. "We'll take care of the Shadow Demons!"  
  
"Right." Nodded Tommy. "Leave Djiwu to us." He slowly turned to try and gaze through the carnage, looking on in search for signs of the demon general.  
  
"There he is!" Shouted Trini.  
  
Tommy followed her gaze, his eyes landing on the still form of Djiwu. Djiwu was short, but with a large and powerful build, armoured with a thick set of dark black scales around its skin, and two deadly claws that were protruding out from its arms. He stood watching the flow of battle around him, waiting for his chance to intervene.  
  
"Let's go guys." Said Tommy.  
  
The others nodded, quickly following after him as he darted in between the battles taking place around them, making a clearing when they needed to, until they came face to face with Djiwu. The demon silently watched as they approached, waiting with eager anticipation. There was a brief moment of silence before it spoke:  
  
"I was a-waiting your ar-rival." It slurred. "You may have beat-ten Xen-tu but you will not des-troy me!" As the last words faded from its lips it ran forward, running in a speed that its form presented as entirely impossible.  
  
"Watch out!" Cautioned Jason.  
  
Djiwu rushed forward, unleashing a powerful swipe of the protruding claw in its right arm, the swipe tearing through Adam's chest in a shower of sparks, causing him to cry out in pain and fall backwards. It then turned to the right, deflecting an attack by Trini, and letting rip with its other arm, slicing through her chest.  
  
"Adam! Trini!"  
  
Tommy ran forward, ducking under the first swipe of the claws and unleashing a one-two combo on its chest, but with little effect. He quickly switched his tactics to a powerful roundhouse kick, but Djiwu easily blocked the attack, countering with a forward charge, crushing his shoulders into Tommy's side and sending him falling to the ground.  
  
"Tommy!" Kat pulled back, rushing over to his side as Rocky and Jason ran forward to attack.  
  
Rocky let loose with a fast whirlwind kick to Djiwu's left side while Jason unloaded a powerful kick - sweep hapkido combo attack, but both had little effect, simply stunning Djiwu but not breaking through his hard scales. He retaliated, thrusting his claws forward, Rocky narrowly managing to avoid the attack, but Jason got caught on his side.  
  
"Ugh!" Jason staggered backwards; falling in an eruption of intense sparks.  
  
"Jason!"  
  
Rocky found himself on his own. As Djiwu rushed towards him, his mind quickly raced, feeling the power of the ice wolf begin to rise from within him. The power gradually surged through his body as he concentrated hard, ignoring the rush of the demon, the energy converging into a point in between his hands. He let the power grow, allowing it to take over him, as he summoned the powers of the Zeo Matrix.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Ice Wolf Freeze!"  
  
Rocky outstretched his arms before him, causing several points of bright blue light to appear in the air, rushing towards a single point between his hands. Suddenly a bright pulse of sharp blue light erupted from where he stood, and a stream of pure ice flashed outwards, hurtling towards Djiwu. The demon had no time to react as he rushed forward in mid-run, the blast of pure ice hitting it dead on, causing it to cry out in a painful scream, a burst of intense explosions showering from its body. As the light slowly faded Rocky looked up to see that an added affect of the attack was that Djiwu was also temporarily frozen.  
  
"Wow!" He said in amazement, staring at his hands. "I did that?!"  
  
With Kat's help Tommy slowly pulled himself up onto his feet. "Ugh . h-how long do you think it will hold for?"  
  
Rocky shook his head. "I don't know. Not long."  
  
Trini turned to the others. "Hopefully enough time to find out what kind of weapons these powers possess."  
  
Kat nodded. "Well, here goes." The others turned to her as she outstretched her right arm into the air, before closing her eyes - listening to the Zeo Matrix spirit inside of her. "Wind Phoenix Blaster!" A bright pulse of pink light emitted from her arm as the weapon appeared, a strange device that was attached to the wrist and designed with two small wings on either side, charged with the essence of pure wind. Kat stared at it for a moment, studying its form. "Amazing!"  
  
Tommy smiled. "Wow . ok guys, let's do it! Zeo Matrix weapons!" He closed his eyes, listening to the spirit within him. "Fire Dragon Saber!" A bright pulse of red light emitted from his hand as his weapon appeared, a short saber that was engraved with an image of the dragon on the blade, and charged with the essence of pure fire.  
  
"Thunder Tiger Staff!" Called Trini. The quick flash of yellow light that emitted revealed the long staff that appeared in her hands, charged with the very energy of lightning and thunder.  
  
"Terra Cobra Striker!" Echoed Adam. A strange projective device appeared on his arm as a pulse of green light emitted, the weapon able to fire poisonous arrows, and charged with the power of the earth.  
  
"Ice Wolf Claws!" Shouted Rocky. A bright pulse of blue light emitted from his wrists as his weapons appeared, two large steel claws that were attached to both his wrists, and tinted with the element of pure ice.  
  
"Shadow Lion Sword!" Cried Jason. A final pulse of golden black light came from his hands, revealing a large two-handed broadsword whose handle was engraved in the design of a lion, and charged with the power of shadow.  
  
"Guys!" Called Kat. "He's breaking free!"  
  
All six suddenly turned to the frozen form of Djiwu, watching as faint cracks began to appear in the ice that held him, growing larger and more forceful by the second. Suddenly there was a loud scream, and Djiwu emerged from the ice, the shards shattering around him. His eyes flared a dark red, the anger boiling within him.  
  
"Y-you will d-ie!" He screamed, running forward once more.  
  
"We'll see about that." Said Jason.  
  
Kat nodded to Adam and together they stepped forward, aiming their weapons at Djiwu. Kat fired, unleashing a powerful blast of pure wind that hit Djiwu with the force of a miniature Tornado, forcing him back. Adam quickly followed through, unleashing a powerful shot of his arrow that pierced through Djiwu's armour, poisoning him.  
  
"Aaughh!" Djiwu cried out in pain, falling to his knees.  
  
"Now!" Trini and Rocky shouted together.  
  
Trini was the first to attack letting rip with her thunder charged staff that tore through the side of Djiwu shocking him instantly while Rocky attacked with his twin claws, tearing through Djiwu's chest in a shower of powerful sparks. As they both stepped out of the way Tommy and Jason appeared, their saber and sword in their arms, ready to strike.  
  
"It's over!"  
  
Djiwu shot his gaze upwards, staring into their eyes. "I-t will nev-er be o- ver! Fools! The mer-ger will soon be un-der-way!"  
  
Tommy paused in mid strike. "M-merger?"  
  
A dark smile appeared on Djiwu's lips. He used Tommy's moment of hesitation to lash forward with its claws, but Jason was right there by his side, thrusting his broadsword deep into the general, and finishing him off. The explosion of sparks sent them both flying backwards as Djiwu exploded, his death sending a ripple of powerful energy through the air.  
  
Adam, Kat, Trini, and Rocky helped Tommy and Jason up onto their feet. Adam was the first to speak. "What was that about some kind of merger?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Jason, shaking his head. "But whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." The group suddenly turned as their communicators went off. "Please tell me you've got good news Justin!"  
  
"Guys, we've got serious trouble on our way! Our scanners have picked up increased dimensional activity over the eastern sector of Angel Grove. It looks like Enrazu is massing his Shadow Demons for his all out attack!" Justin paused to catch his breath. "And from the data that we're getting through this is no small force! It's huge!"  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Adam.  
  
"There's no way that the Ninja Storm rangers we'll be able to hold them all off!" Said Kat.  
  
Tommy's mind raced, rushing fast as he weighed up all the available options, looking back at the Time Force and Space rangers to see them finish off the surrounding demons. "Justin, contact the other ranger teams and get them over to the Angel Grove Resistance Base fast! It looks like we're going to need to all join forces if we are to take on Enrazu. Get them to rest up their energy until we stop Riaku over at Turtle Cove. Even if Enrazu attacks, they are not to engage until we've rested up also."  
  
Justin nodded his understanding. "Right. But you guy's better hurry. Justin out." His voice slowly faded.  
  
Jen walked up to Tommy. "We're with you all the way."  
  
He smiled his thanks. "Rest up guys. The deciding battle still lies ahead."  
  
"We will." Nodded Wes.  
  
Wes nodded over to Jen, Trip, Lucas, Katie, and Eric before all six disappeared in a flash of bright light as they teleported to Angel Grove. Andros, TJ and Zhane then nodded to one another, following suit as they both disappearing in the next flash of light. As everything finally fell silent the Zeo Matrix rangers gathered their strength for the next intense battle against the second strongest demon general: Riaku. After they catched their breath they teleported once more, over to Turtle Cove.  
  
--------------------  
  
In Turtle Cove:  
  
Cole cried out in pain, falling to the ground hard as the claws cut through his skin, exploding in a shower of painful sparks. He was surrounded, seven Shadow Demons closing in for the kill, his side going numb from the pain. In the distance he could hear his name being called and saw flashes of three different uniforms appear, belonging to Light Speed, Galaxy, and Wild Force. Ryan, Kai, and Taylor ran forward, ducking low under the swipe from the demons, and countering with fast punches that connected hard, sending the demons back.  
  
"Cole! Cole are you alright?!" Shouted Taylor, dropping to her knees.  
  
Cole groaned slightly as he pushed himself up onto his feet. "Y-yeah, I'll be ok."  
  
He couldn't see it but he could feel the smile appear behind her visor. "You shouldn't scare us like that!" She sighed; turning as Kai and Ryan protected them, giving them a chance to regain their breath. "Luckily there's only a few Shadow Demons left. Trust you to try and take on half of them!"  
  
Cole smiled slightly. "I promise, I am not doing that next time." He groaned again as the pain flashed in his side. Looking up he watched as Alyssa, Merrick, Carter, Joel, Dana, Leo, and Damon finished off the last of the remaining Shadow Demons, before aiding Taylor, Kai, and Ryan in finishing off the ones still around them. Soon all of the demons had been taken care off.  
  
"That's 'em all." Said Joel, breathing hard.  
  
"Not all." Noted Kai, looking over at the form of Riaku in the distance.  
  
"Should we try and take him?" Asked Damon.  
  
"No way. He's way too powerful." Said Leo. "We should wait for word from Tommy and the others."  
  
"But there are eleven of us." Noted Taylor. "Maybe we can take him on." She suddenly paused as her communicator went off and listened as Justin explained the situation. "Right. The Zeo Matrix rangers are on their way, they can handle Riaku, we've got to get what rest we can so that we can help fight Enrazu."  
  
Leo nodded. "Ok. Let's go."  
  
The three teams stepped back, disappearing in separate flashes of light as they activated their teleporters, vanishing into thin air as they headed for Angel Grove. As soon as they teleported: the Zeo Matrix rangers appeared, quickly getting into their fighting stances as they surveyed the situation. They slowly scanned the area, seeing the fallen Shadow Demons on the ground, and the approaching form of Riaku from up ahead of them.  
  
Riaku stood tall, but thinner than the other four generals, but with the same muscular and powerful physique. The most distinguishing features about him were the strange rune markings that were engraved onto his sleeveless arms and onto the centre of his forehead. Instead of a dark red, his eyes burned a dark green, and he carried a simple looking staff in his right hand.  
  
"So - you are the Zeo Matrix rangers." He said slowly, projecting his words into each of their thoughts. "Pitiful. I was expecting someone more - intimidating."  
  
Rocky shook his head, smiling. "You should be intimidated. We beat your two friends!"  
  
It was his turn to smile. "They were weak - far weaken than I." He stepped forward, positioning himself into a fighting stance.  
  
Without a word, they ran forward. Trini ducked under the swing of his staff, diving behind him while Jason attacked with a force punch to his chest, knocking him back. Tommy let loose with a quick whirlwind kick before diving out of the way of a counter attack, before Rocky ran forward to unleash a powerful drop kick. As Riaku hit the ground Adam and Kat ran forward, ducking and countering as Riaku raised his staff to defend himself.  
  
"Pathetic!" Riaku laughed as the rangers stood back.  
  
He thrust his staff outwards, the runes of his arm beginning to glow, until a sudden burst of dark purple light erupted from the end of his staff and flashed across the air. The energy blast ripped through the rangers, exploding on contact. They landed on the ground hard, struggling to get back onto their feet as he approached.  
  
Kat pushed herself up first, facing Riaku. She closed her eyes, focussing on the wind phoenix spirit within her, willing the power to the surface. She concentrated hard, letting the energy surge through her body, as it slowly converged into a single point. She waited until he was directly in front of her before she unleashed its power.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Wind Phoenix Kick!"  
  
Kat thrust herself upwards, her movement seeming to be fuelled by the very wind as she drove her knee upwards into Riaku's chest, crushing his rips. She then leaned backwards, flipping in mid air and her kick lashing out at Riaku's chin, driving hard, the blood flowing from his lips. The sparks flew, covering them both for a long moment, before Kat lightly landed down onto her feet, and Riaku dropped to the ground in a heap.  
  
Before he had a chance to get back onto his feet Trini, Adam and Rocky ran forward with their weapons, preparing to unleash their power onto the form of Riaku, but a sudden burst of purple light erupted from where he lay, sending the rangers flying backwards. Riaku slowly got back onto his feet, the protective shield fading.  
  
"You-ll have to do better!" He laughed. He thrust his staff out once more, this time sending multiple blasts that hit them hard, ripping through their protective suits.  
  
"Ugh!" Trini fell to the ground, unable to get back onto her feet.  
  
"T-Trini!" Cried Adam from where he lay, pushing himself over to her.  
  
"H-he's really tough!" Said Jason, holding his side.  
  
Tommy held his arm over Kat, helping her up onto his feet. "We're going to have to give him all that we've got!" He turned to Trini, Jason, and Adam. "We still haven't seen what your powers can do guys."  
  
Adam nodded. "I-I'll try. B-but I don't know if I can." He slowly fell silent, clearing his mind so that he could concentrate.  
  
Trini nodded also, closing her own eyes. While they concentrated on their powers Jason summoned his broadsword. "We'd better keep him occupied until they have time to unleash their attacks!"  
  
"Right." Said Rocky, summoning his claws.  
  
Tommy, Kat, Rocky, and Jason ran forward with their Zeo Matrix weapons, unleashing a combination of saber, blaster, claw, and sword attacks onto Riaku, beating him back. Finding themselves close up they then switched to martial arts, mostly countering and deflecting, circling around him so that Riaku had trouble attacking them all at once.  
  
Adam suddenly opened his eyes, the power rushing to the surface. "Zeo Matrix Terra Cobra Pulse!"  
  
He arched his arms backwards before turning forward to pound his right fist into the earth, the ground suddenly shaking furiously as he made contact. A bright intense pulse of green light formed from where he hit the ground, shooting outwards towards Riaku. Hearing the oncoming attack the others distracted Riaku long enough for the attack to reach them, and then jumped out of the way, hearing the painful screams come from his body.  
  
Immediately after the attack, Trini stepped forward. "Zeo Matrix Thunder Tiger Bolt!"  
  
Trini thrust her right arm into the air, dark clouds quickly forming ahead of her, until a deep rumble echoed through the sky. Suddenly a jolt of pure lightning flashed from the heavens and blasted Riaku, exploding him in a shower of intense sparks as he cried out in pain. As the fire that had appeared slowly died down the rangers looked on to see the fallen form of Riaku, twitching slightly as his body still held a thread of strength within it.  
  
"I can't believe he's still trying to get up!" Said Kat in disbelief, not wanting to mention how powerful Enrazu must be.  
  
The rangers held their weapons before them, fatigued and exhausted, but ready to attack once more if Riaku got back onto his feet. They waited in silence for a long time, seeing the struggling form push hard to get himself up off of the ground, but his body finally gave way, and he collapsed, a final explosion of sparks signalling his death. A wave of relief washed over them, as they powered down from their ranger forms, starting to contemplate what lay ahead.  
  
Tommy closed his eyes. "We better get some sleep." He said silently. "We'll need all our strength for the final battle." 


	11. Final Stand: Part I

Chapter Eleven: "Final Stand." Part I.  
  
Kat slowly opened her eyes, rousing from her light sleep, her head resting gently on the still form of Tommy who held his arms around her. She did not know how long she had been asleep, but after the constant battles it was a relief to finally rest, her mind quickly wandering to thoughts on what lay ahead. From where she lay she could hear his thumping heartbeat drumming in his chest, and knew that he was thinking the same thoughts, slowly pulling herself up to see that he was also awake.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning." Kat smiled back.  
  
They held on as they were for as long as they could, staying in each other's arms on the small bunker located in the Resistance Base, before finally getting up onto their feet. Tommy crouched down to pull on his trainers while Kat splashed some water on her face by the sink.  
  
"I - It's now or never isn't it?" She whispered.  
  
"It is. It's all or nothing, we stop Enrazu now, or." He let the sentence go unfinished.  
  
Kat slowly turned to face him. "Do - do you think we can beat him?"  
  
"We will, Kat. By fighting together, we will." He walked over to where she stood, kissing her softly on the lips. "We'll get through this. I promise."  
  
Kat nodded, hugging him tightly before looking up as the door slowly opened. David entered. He smiled at the two, but his smile was tainted with worry, and they took that as a sign that things had started, Enrazu had begun his attack. As he turned to duck back into the corridor, they followed him, through the mass of bodies that lined either side of the walls, towards the Operations Room.  
  
The Operations Room was full, as every available ranger was awaiting the call to battle: Space, Galaxy, Light Speed, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Zeo Matrix, and even Justin as the last remaining Turbo ranger. The mood was grim, silent, everyone turning as Tommy and Kat entered the room. Tommy knew that they were waiting for his signal, for him to give them the speech that they needed to rise to, struggling to find the right words.  
  
"This is it guys." He started. "This is where it ends. We must stop Enrazu's forces here and now. There's no going back. We're Power Rangers, we stand for all that it good and pure, and I know that together there is nothing that we can't accomplish, no goal that we can not reach. Together, we are unstoppable!" He turned to look into each of their faces. "And no matter how bad things might seem, no matter how tough the opponent, the world is depending on us, and the power of hope in our hearts is stronger than anything that evil can be thrown at us." He paused. "Good luck rangers. And may the power protect you."  
  
The rangers smiled at Tommy, shouting their readiness, inspired by his speech. Tommy turned as he felt a slight pull on his hand, and smiled to Kat, her eyes telling him that she believed, that they all did, that this was a battle that they could win.  
  
"Let's go." He said finally. "Let's go."  
  
--------------------  
  
Elsewhere in Angel Grove:  
  
A dark smile spread across Enrazu's features, the very air filled with shimmering portals that passed through the dimensional fabric between worlds, as the last of his Shadow Demons prepared for their attack. Everything was finally in place, the dimensional tear around Angel Grove almost torn apart, and in just a few moments longer, he could initiate the Merger. He laughed, surprised that the rangers had not tried to stop him, realising that they must have finally figured out they were no match for his powers.  
  
He suddenly turned to look up ahead as a loud noise caught his attention, and froze in a moment of shock as he saw no less than thirty-one humans walk towards him, a determined look on each of their faces. "W-what?!"  
  
Tommy, Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes, Cole, and Shane turned to their teams. "Ready guys?"  
  
"Ready!" They all shouted in unison.  
  
"Shift into Turbo!"  
  
Justin's hands blurred in a flurry of motion as he inserted his key into his morpher, a bright pulse of intense blue light surrounding him as he morphed into the blue Turbo power ranger.  
  
"Let's Rocket!"  
  
Andros, TJ, Carlos, and Zhane flipped open the top of the morphers, inputting the morphing code: 3-3-5, before being surrounded by an intense pulse of bright light as they morphed into the red, blue, black, and silver Space power rangers.  
  
"Go - Galactic!"  
  
Leo, Kai, and Damon's hands blurred in quick fast motions as they activated their morphers, a bright pulse of intense light surrounding them as they morphed into the red, blue, and green Galaxy power rangers.  
  
"Light Speed - Rescue!"  
  
Three bright shields of pure energy surrounded Carter, Dana, and Joel as they activated their morphers, transforming them as they stepped through, into the red, pink, and green Light Speed power rangers.  
  
"Titanium Power!"  
  
Ryan thrust his arm into the air, an intense pulse of silver light surrounded him, transforming him into the Titanium power ranger.  
  
"Time For - Time Force!"  
  
Wes, Jen, Lucas, Trip, and Katie activated their morphers, surrounding them in a sudden pulse of bright light, as they unlocked their morphers, transforming them into the red, pink, blue, green, and yellow Time Force power rangers.  
  
"Quantum Power!"  
  
Eric activated his quantum morpher, thrusting his right arm into the air, as a pulse of intense red light surrounded him, morphing him into the Quantum power ranger.  
  
"Wild Access!"  
  
Cole, Taylor, Alyssa, and Merrick flipped open the tops of their morphers, bringing their arms back to their sides to activate its power, a bright pulse of intense light surrounding them. They quickly morphed into the red, yellow, pink, and silver Wild Force power rangers.  
  
"Ninja Storm - Ranger Form!"  
  
Shane, Dustin, and Tori rose their right arms into the air, creating a ninja symbol before bringing them down to activate their wind morphers, a bright pulse of intense light surrounded them. They morphed into the red, yellow, and blue Ninja Storm power rangers.  
  
"Power of Earth!" Cried Dustin.  
  
"Power of Air!" Shouted Shane.  
  
"Power of Water!" Echoed Tori.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Activate!"  
  
Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Trini, Adam, and Jason's hands blurred in fast successive motions as they activated their morphers, an intense pulse of bright light surrounding them, morphing them into the red, pink, blue, yellow, green, and golden black Zeo Matrix power rangers.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Fire Dragon Power!" Shouted Tommy.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Wind Phoenix Power!" Cried Kat.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Ice Wolf Power!" Called Rocky.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Thunder Tiger Power!" Echoed Trini.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Terra Cobra Power!" Cried Adam.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Shadow Lion Power!" Shouted Jason.  
  
Enrazu took an involuntary step backwards, gazing at the different generations of power rangers that stood up ahead of him, ready to fight as one to take him down. His smile had long since faded, dark anger rising to the surface, reaching for this ancient samurai sword on his back before he shouted out to the surrounding Shadow Demons.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
As one the Turbo, Space, Galaxy, Light Speed, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, and Zeo Matrix rangers ran forward, heading into battle.  
  
-------------------  
  
In the Resistance Base:  
  
"." Billy shook his head, checking the data on his console one more time, not completely understanding what it was that he was seeing. For the tenth time he re-ran the scans, making sure the information was correct, that the fluctuations in the dimensional fabric that he was picking up was indeed real. He waited silently, the results of the scan coming in, confirming his first analysis.  
  
"Billy?" Asked David, walking up to him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Majorly!" He turned to face him. "If what my scans are showing is true, then the dimensional fabric separating our reality from the demon reality is being slowly torn apart! It seems that transfering such a large portion of their army over into our world has weakened the natural barriers."  
  
Realisation dawned in David. "T-then if that is true then it would only take something to destroy the barriers for good. B-but what would that do to our dimension?"  
  
Billy shook his head once more. "It would be bad. Real bad." He paused, staring back into the console. "There's something missing here, a piece of the puzzle that I'm not seeing. The demons must know that weakening the barrier between both worlds is disastrous - so what have they got planned? Huh?" Billy suddenly turned as a beeping sound interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That's strange. The com is picking up the faint emissions of a power source."  
  
"Coming from where?"  
  
"Right here in Angel Grove. no, wait . from Silver Hills, Mariner Bay, and Turtle Cove also. The computer can't identify it, but the wave pattern is something that I've never seen before." He looked up. "I better go check it out."  
  
David stopped him. "Y-you can't. It's not safe."  
  
Billy slowly smiled. "I was a ranger, remember. I'll be fine, besides, all the Shadow Demons are distracted in their fight against the others."  
  
"Ok, but I'm coming with you."  
  
--------------------  
  
Back in the Fight:  
  
Enrazu's forces were wavering, their numbers slowly fading, as the rangers unleashed their unrelenting attack, letting loose with everything that they had in their power. Justin fought alongside his fellow team mates TJ and Carlos; alongside with Andros and Zhane, while the other rangers fought in their respective teams, utilising the close bond that they shared to their advantage. They looked out for each other's backs, making sure that every ranger had backup, giving the demons no chance as they fought as an unstoppable force.  
  
In the midst of battle the images of their dead team mates came back to them: Kimberly, Zack, Tanya, Ashley, Cassie, Maya, Karone, Kelsey, Chad, and Danny, giving them the burning resolve that they needed to continue fighting, even when the thought that they did not have the strength to continue. The Zeo Matrix rangers were in the thick of things, the strongest of the teams, their new powers unleashing attacks the likes the others had never seen.  
  
Tommy fought with the burning heat of fire, his attacks strong and painful, ripping through the burning flesh of his opponents. Kat fought nearby, fuelled with the quick swiftness of wind, her attacks fast and fluid, the quick combos of her attacks making up for lack of power in each punch. Adam fought with an all round strategy, switching his attacks from punches to kicks, fuelled by the element of the very earth.  
  
Not far from him fought Trini, her lightning quick punches and kicks almost unstoppable, not giving the demons as chance to counter attack. Rocky fought with the cold and deadly essence of ice, his attacks powerful but agile, providing cover to all those that needed it. And Jason fought with the mysterious power of shadow, allowing him to confuse the demons with false attacks and power dark moves that ripped through them with a powerful force.  
  
Time seemed to pass, slowly, as if everything was in slow motion, a loud cry coming from further ahead, signalling the end of one group of Shadow Demons. Like an echo, similar cheers began to ring up from the other group of rangers, until the final Shadow Demon fell, their countless bodies littering the once fine streets of Angel Grove.  
  
Tommy turned to check on the others, seeing that every one had made it in one piece, except for Justin and Carlos, whose powers had finally faded. "We're ready for you Enrazu!" He shouted to the remaining demon general. "It's over!"  
  
Enrazu just stared at the generations of power rangers, pure anger and hatred burning deep in his eyes, before thrust his samurai sword forward, and charged.  
  
Andros, TJ, and Zhane ran forward first, firing their astro blasters at the oncoming demon. Leo, Damon, and Kai were next up, using their swords to slash through the dark red and black armour that he carried. As the two teams were blasted back by Enrazu's attacks, Light Speed rushed forward, Ryan letting loose with a few quick kicks, while Carter, Dana, and Joel blocked and countered his attacks. Time Force than approached, brandishing their Chrono Sabers, slicing through the body of Enrazu, causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
Wes, Jen, Lucas, Trip, Katie, and Eric then stepped back, firing their blasters, keeping him off balance long enough for the Wild Force rangers to execute their attack. Cole, Taylor, Alyssa, and Merrick unleashed their crystal sabers, striking hard, but barely being able to dive out of the way of the counter attack. Enrazu was enraged thrusting his sword into the ground, causing all nearby rangers to explode in a shower of sparks, throwing them backwards.  
  
"It's our turn!" Shouted Jason.  
  
Tommy nodded. Together with Kat, Rocky, Adam, Trini, and Jason he ran forward, calling forth the Zeo Matrix weapons to their aid, and firing them all at once at the demon. The explosion was immense, causing him to fall backwards, which was when the rangers unleashed their true powers - each one concentrating hard on their individual attacks. Trini struck first with a thunder tiger bolt, then Adam with his terra cobra strike, followed by Kat's wind phoenix moon kick, and Rocky froze him with his ice wolf freeze. Jason then lined Enrazu up with a shadow lion attack, and finally Tommy finished him off with a fire dragon uppercut.  
  
"Uugh!" Enrazu screamed out in intense pain, falling to his knees.  
  
Tommy panted hard, staring at the demon. "It's over." He repeated.  
  
"Y-you fools!" He spat out. "You hav-en't even come cl-close to see-ing my full po-wer!" A sudden pulse on intense energy surrounded him, resonating through the air, so powerful that it forced the rangers backwards. The ground beneath them began to tear and rip, huge chasms began to form, and they were thrown to their feet.  
  
"W-what's happening?!" Screamed Kat.  
  
"I don't know." Answered Rocky. "But I don't like it!"  
  
The noise was almost unbearable, the power emanating from Enrazu immense, until a sudden flash of bright light erupted, and when they could finally see again, they saw that Enrazu had grown in size. No longer was he there height, but he towered over them, over the very city, as a dark shadow that was cast over them.  
  
"This is bad." Said Adam.  
  
Tommy turned to them. "We have the power - it's inside of us! If we just all concentrate like before on the inner spirit of the Zeo Matrix, then I know that we can unleash it!"  
  
"Well, whatever we do, we better do it fast." Noted Jason.  
  
Tommy closed his eyes, listening to the fire dragon within him, and the team slowly followed suit, doing the same. Soon every single sound faded as they concentrated, listening only to the Zeo Matrix power inside of them, urging it to rise to the surface. One by one the emblems on their chests began to glow, and a deep roar filled the darkened sky, a bright flash of light erupting as their spirits ripped forth from their emblems, and formed into solid beings in the sky.  
  
The rangers were lost for words, watching in astonished amazement at the forms of the Zeo Matrix Zords before them, eager to battle, to protect. Without a word they stepped towards their personal Zords, being instantly transported into the cockpit.  
  
Tommy opened his eyes, finding himself inside the Fire Dragon Zord, the environment seeming instantly familiar to him. He reached out for the controls, revving up the powerful engines, before soaring up high into the air, his Zord letting out a massive roar.  
  
"Let's do it guys!" He called to them.  
  
He pressed a button, unleashing a stream of pure fire that blasted Enrazu, bathing him in intense flames. As he did so Kat appeared flying near to him in the Wind Phoenix Zord, the Zord pulling up as it rapidly flapped its wings, unleashing a devastating tornado that tore through Enrazu and forced him back. The ground assault came from the others: Trini and Adam attacking first in their Thunder Tiger and Terra Cobra Zords, unleashing combined attacks of lightning and earth types. Jason and Rocky finished the attack off, letting rip with a stream of pure ice and a dark pulse attack, their Ice Wolf and Shadow Lion Zords attacking with intense power, ripping through the already injured Enrazu.  
  
"N-no!" He screamed. "I - I won't be def-eated!" He swung his ancient sword, cutting down into the Ice Wolf Zord, before turning to his side, and blasting the Shadow Lion Zord with a flick of his wrists. Rocky and Jason fell back, their Zord's hit hard.  
  
"Aaghh!"  
  
"Hold on guys!" Said Kat, swooping down into their aid. She fired another tornado attack, before being joined by Adam and Trini below, their combined attacks pushing him back.  
  
"Looks like we'll need to go to full power!" Said Tommy. "Ok guys, let's pull them together!"  
  
"Right!" They all shouted in unison.  
  
"Right with you guys!" Called Jason.  
  
As one they engaged the docking sequence, combining their Zords together in a burst of intense light, until they formed the Zeo Matrix Megazord.  
  
"Shadow Lion Zord - Megazord Mode!" Jason then pressed a series of buttons on his console, activating the morphing sequence of the Shadow Lion Zord. The lion let out a fierce roar, its body shifting and changing, until it formed into an independent Megazord. "Shadow Lion Megazord - Online!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Somewhere nearby:  
  
Billy and David followed the faint signal on his console, carefully making their way through the rows of debris and rubble that littered the city streets, the power signature slowly becoming stronger they closer they got to it. David kept a close look out, making sure that there was nothing that was following them, while Billy kept his gaze focussed on his computer.  
  
"We're getting closer." Said Billy. "It's somewhere further up ahead."  
  
"B-Billy!"  
  
Billy turned to look behind him as David called to him, hearing the worry that was in his voice. He gasped in shock as he saw the pulsating light that was coming from an abandoned building from up ahead, the light rippling and distorting the very air with a shimmering blaze, the pulse growing in strength by the minute.  
  
Billy froze on the spot, not knowing to put into words what he was seeing, but knowing what was happening as for a brief moment the surroundings faded, and they found themselves in the alternate reality.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
--------------------  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if this part or the last feels a little rushed but I decided to bring this fic to its end closer than I intended. Anyway, hope you are still enjoying it, the final part to Zeo Matrix: Tommy's Final Stand will be here soon. 


	12. Final Stand: Part II

Chapter Twelve: " Final Stand." Part II.  
  
Billy watched in complete shock, witnessing the very tearing of the Earth's dimensional fabric, as the distortions continued to grow more violent, sending a powerful pulse in its wake. The air shifted and changed, becoming one with the demon's reality, as the merging process began. He was lost for words, forced to watch in silence as the end of their world played out before his very eyes.  
  
"No!" Shouted David, the pain and anger in his voice. "No! We've got to stop it somehow!" He turned to face him. "Billy! Do something!"  
  
Billy tried to move his lips and form words, but nothing came, his mind had gone completely blank, no thoughts or solutions arising. He just stared, watching as the air was torn asunder, and the ground shook dangerously beneath their feet. A sudden noise caused Billy to snap out of his daze and he answered his communicator.  
  
"Billy, Billy do you read me?" It was Justin's voice.  
  
"G-go ahead Justin."  
  
"What's happening?! A sudden wave of energy was unleashed from somewhere in the city, and its growing stronger, causing strange distortions to appear in the air!"  
  
"We've got a big problem." Billy understated. "It seems that the demons are trying to merge our world with theirs. They weakened the natural dimensional barrier of our two worlds by sending across their vast army of shadow demons and now have planted a device in each of the cities to rip open the fragile tears!"  
  
There was a long pause. "Can we stop it?"  
  
"I - I don't know. I can see the device up ahead, but its emitting a high rate of energy and radiation." Billy looked down at his handheld computer. "I am going to try and analyze its structure and gain a template of its schematics so that we can."  
  
"Billy! Forget all that!" It was TJ's voice that appeared. "Can't you just destroy it?!"  
  
"We can't get near it!" Answered David. "Even from here I can feel the radiation off of that thing."  
  
"Then it will have to be one of us." TJ's voice faded for a moment. "We'll be right there, just hold on.."  
  
--------------------  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Tommy, Kat, Adam, Trini, and Rocky yelled out as Enrazu hit them hard with his sword, the sparks erupting in the control room of the Zeo Matrix Megazord, causing them to fall to their feet. Pain erupted in them physically as they were thrown about, the Megazord hitting the city ground with a crash.  
  
"Uh . we took heavy damage!" Relayed Kat, pushing herself up to her console. "We're down to 60% power output!"  
  
"Guys we've got to get back onto our feet!" Said Tommy.  
  
"Working on it." Answered Trini, pressing a series of buttons of her console.  
  
"Hold on guys!" Came Jason's voice. All five looked up to see the Shadow Lion Megazord charge over to their side, lifting up an arm to deflect the sword attack of Enrazu, and countering with a powerful punch to Enrazu's side. The demon general staggered backwards.  
  
"Hahahah." His cold laughter rang in their ears once again as he lifted up his free hand, and a dark sphere of purple light shot forth, exploding as it hit the Shadow Lion Megazord.  
  
"Agugh!" Jason held on tight to the controls, trying to keep his Megazord on its feet.  
  
"I've got it!" Said Adam. "Diverting power from the reserves!" The main lights in the cockpit returned.  
  
"Great work Adam!" Nodded Tommy.  
  
Trini hit the console hard as the life drained out of it, causing it to come back on. She then finished off her calculations and compensated for the damaged torso, regaining equilibrium, and allowing the Megazord to get back onto its feet.  
  
"Alright!" Smiled Rocky. "Now let's try and stay on our feet!"  
  
Tommy looked up, pressing a red button on his console. "Zeo Matrix Energy Attack! Fire!"  
  
A bright pulse of light suddenly formed in the Megazord's hands, growing in power and strength until it was almost impossible to look into its brightness. Suddenly in one fluid motion the Megazord outstretched its hands, thrusting the energy ball through the air, and blasting Enrazu. Enrazu cried out in intense pain, the sparks erupting out from its body.  
  
"G-guys." Kat looked up. "I think I've found something."  
  
"What is it Kat?" Asked Trini.  
  
"The schematics for the next level - it looks like the Megazords have an additional combining mode!"  
  
Rocky grinned. "So cool! This Megazord rocks!"  
  
Tommy smiled. He turned to his communicator. "You with us Jace?"  
  
"Always." Came the reply.  
  
"Ok, let's do it! Zeo Matrix Shadow Megazord - Power Up!"  
  
An intense eruption of bright light beat Enrazu back as the two Megazords combined together, Jason's Shadow Lion Megazord spliting off and forming powerful armor over the body, legs, and arms, before creating a whole new head on the top of the new Megazord. Jason pressed a control on his console, reappearing in the enhanced control room with his friends.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Shadow Megazord - Battle Ready!"  
  
As a streak of lightning coursed through the now super charged Megazord, Enrazu stepped backwards, fear slowly beginning to creep into his soul. He began to feel the true power that was coming off of the now combined Megazord's, a power that he knew had the ability to destroy him.  
  
"N-noooo!" He screamed.  
  
"Yes!" Shouted Tommy.  
  
"It's over!" Nodded Jason.  
  
As one the six of them shouted out: "Zeo Matrix Shadow Sword!"  
  
The Zeo Matrix Shadow Megazord reached behind its back, withdrawing a large, powerful broadsword, and holding it with its right arm outwards. After a brief moment, it suddenly started to run towards Enrazu, powering up the broadsword with every step. Enrazu dug his feet hard, prepared to stand his ground, powering up his own attack.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Shadow Swipe!"  
  
Enrazu suddenly lashed out with his sword, smiling as he knew that the Megazord had no chance to move from his devastating attack, but hit only empty air, only a dark shadow of the Megazord. Pain suddenly erupted in his back, an intense sparks bursting from his body, twisting to see the Megazord, its powerful attack hitting him from behind. Enrazu let out a small smile, in some way finding sadistic pleasure out of being beaten by a more intelligent and powerful foe, closing his eyes for a final time as he exploded into nothingness.  
  
Enrazu was destroyed.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Am I looking at that right?" Asked TJ, looking over at Billy's shoulder and seeing the display on his computer.  
  
Billy silently nodded his head. "It is. That's the level of radiation that the merger device is emitting."  
  
"But that's in the thousands! Will our suits even be able to shield us from its effects?"  
  
"Justin is running an analysis on that scenario right now. We should get the results in a few moments." He paused, looking up at the torn sky. "But either way we have to do something, and fast, its getting worse."  
  
Both men turned as Shane, Cole, Wes, Jen, Carter, Leo, and Andros walked over to them.  
  
"I'll do it." Said Shane, instantly. "No matter what."  
  
Andros shook his head. "No, you can't, you're too young. Besides, when this is over your team will need you to help protect your city in the future." He turned to Billy. "I should go."  
  
"Light Speed Rescue and I trained for situations like these." Said Carter. "I've got some experience in these matters."  
  
"I don't think any of you understand." Cut in Jen. "From the output of that device its more than simply firing your weapon at close range, that would do more harm than good, you'll have to shut it off. That means touching the thing!" She turned to look at each of them. "That kind of radiation is irreversible."  
  
There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke again. "It doesn't matter." Said Cole, finally. "All life as we know it is in danger, if I have to give my life for the cause." He fell silent.  
  
"Not to mention that there are four devices." Added Wes. "One in each city. You'll need more than one ranger."  
  
Jen suddenly turned to Wes. "You're not doing it Wes!"  
  
"How else are we going to stop the merger, Jen?"  
  
"I - I." She fell silent. "We'll think of a way!"  
  
"And in the meantime our world's going to be destroyed!" He shook his head, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulders. "I've got to do it."  
  
"Why!" She almost cried out.  
  
Wes sighed. "It's just something that I have to do."  
  
Justin walked over to the assembled group, the results of the analysis in his hands. "It's like we thought. Our ranger powers will partially protect from the intense radiation but will be unable to from the actual physical contact of the device. It will cause . irreversible damage to the body." His voice slowly trailed off.  
  
"Guys!" The group all turned to see Tommy, Jason, Kat, Trini, Adam, and Rocky run towards them, their visors by their sides. "We got the message." Tommy said slowly.  
  
Billy sighed once more. "I - I can't think of any way around it!"  
  
"Me either." Whispered Justin.  
  
Shane stepped forward once more, closing his eyes for a moment before thrusting his right arm upwards and activating his morpher. "Ninja Storm - Ranger."  
  
Dustin's hand stopped him. "Dude, have you even thought about this?"  
  
Tori nodded, walking over to him. "Shane, you can't. We're small enough as it is. What we're trying to say is."  
  
"We don't want to lose you, man."  
  
Kat remained entirely still, the tears beginning to well up in her eyes, as she watched the others argue the point that they should sacrifice their own lives for the salvation of Earth. A scream was rising in her throat, on the point of erupting in full force, as she felt the slight squeeze of her hand, and turned to look into his deep brown eyes. Kat cried, just closing her eyes as she hugged him tight, neither moving or speaking - just holding each other.  
  
Tommy slowly pulled away, pushing away a strand of Kat's hair with his hand, before leaning in closer to her face. Their lips slowly met, wet with her salty tears, they kissed, a long deep passionate farewell. Time seemed to slow for the two, the voices of the others still going on up ahead, until the moment ended, and Tommy was gone. He slowly moved away from her, glancing over at Jason, Rocky, Trini, and Adam, who just nodded their understanding, the pain on each of their faces.  
  
"Zeo Matrix Reactivate!"  
  
The inner power rose within him once more, fuelling him with renewed energy, as he ran forward, past the shocked faces of the group, and towards the device.  
  
"T-Tommy!" Shouted TJ. "Nooo!"  
  
Andros shook his head. "I-It should have been me!"  
  
From under his visor, Tommy let out a small tear, his gaze focussed on the orb that lay ahead of him, bright pulses of intense light emitting from its core. He could almost feel the radiation, his skin beginning to heat up rapidly, his blood coagulating, and his skin beginning to itch and peel. He pressed onwards, shielding his eyes from the ever growing light, stepping for brief moments from one dimension to the next. He soon reached the device, his lungs burning, struggling to breathe in oxygen.  
  
"Aaaraaghh!"  
  
With a deep shout, Tommy placed his hands on the side of the orb, his hands and body burning in intense pain, as he moved the device around, finding the point from where it was activated. With extreme effort he managed to raise his hand, shutting down the device. The pulse suddenly faded, the energy lowering, and the distortions that ripped through the air began to close. For a long moment there was nothing but a deadly silence, before Tommy moved his hand to his communicator and teleported out without a word, over to the other cities.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Jen!"  
  
Jen turned to see Kat run towards her. It had been several hours since the last merger orbs had been deactivated, and the dimensional fabric between the two worlds had, for the moment, been reinitialized. Still there was no word from Tommy. Some of the others had gone out to search for him in Silver Hills, while Billy, Justin, Damon, and Trip had started working on a finding a way to utilize the orbs to their own advantage. They theorized that there might be a way to instead of ripping apart the dimensional barrier, the orbs could be set to re-establish a permanent one, and reseal their reality away from the demon's.  
  
"Kat." Jen answered, seeing the grief stricken face that was still full of tears.  
  
Kat paused as she got to Jen, knowing what she wanted to say while trying to get the words out through her emotions. "I want you to take me back."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Take me back, in time. You still have the time ship that you used to get here from the future right?" She watched as Jen slowly nodded. "Right, then I want you to use it to take me back! Knowing what we know now we can change the timeline! Stop the demons from attacking, stop our friends from being killed!" She almost screamed. "Stop all of this!" She gestured at the destruction all around them.  
  
"I-I." Jen closed her eyes, thinking hard. "But I've already caused damage to the timeline by helping you guys out. If we go back again we could be causing irreversible damage!"  
  
"Screw the timeline." Jen looked up to see that it was Jason who spoke. "Can't you see that there is already irreversible damage!"  
  
"Besides, you're not a member of Time Force anymore, remember?" Lucas reminded her, slowly walking over to them. "You quit."  
  
Jen lowered her head. "I know, but." She paused, her mind thinking back to Wes, about how she did everything in her power to travel back in time to help him. She lifted up her head, looking around at the dead bodies of the shadow demons, the broken buildings and streets, and the void of natural life. The Earth had barely survived being merged with another reality, it was in pieces. "You're right." She said finally.  
  
A faint flicker of hope passed through Kat's eyes. "T-thank you!"  
  
Jen slowly nodded. "Trip, do you guys have an idea on how to reverse the merger orbs?"  
  
"I think so." He answered truthfully. "We've tried to calculate the possible variances but we'll not know for sure until it is actually processed."  
  
Billy nodded. "With what we know now, and a little time, it just might work." He sighed. "I'm coming with you. With my past self on Aquita we shouldn't have any problems ripping apart the fabric of time by causing an incursion! Once there we'll need to find David before he was captured, and get the Zeo Matrix powers to the others, so they'll be ready to fight the first scouts of the shadow demons who planted the orbs in our reality."  
  
Justin smiled. "And then turn it right back on them, sealing our dimension for good."  
  
Jen took a deep breath, turning to Billy. "Ok. Let's go."  
  
In a bright flash of bright light, Jen and Billy teleported to Silver Hills, over to the Resistance Base where the time-ship was stored. A long, uneasy silence fell from the group, suddenly breaking as a stream of teleporations arrived, and the others returned.  
  
"T-Tommy!" Shouted Kat, seeing Shane and Carter help hold up either side of him. Deadly silence fell over the group as they witnessed the damage to his skin, saw the deep swollen eyes, the blood dripping out from his nose and ears, the dark black and red peeling skin, and a thick translucent sweat that hang over it all. "Tommy!" Kat screamed, crying over his body. "Tommy!"  
  
Adam slowly walked over to the lifeless body, crouching down onto his feet, and removing the morpher from around Tommy's wrist. "Our morphers protect us physically from changes in the time stream."  
  
Justin slowly nodded. "But we may possess several memories that we did not have before, due to the changes in events."  
  
"G-guys!"  
  
Kat looked up, suddenly seeing the temporal wave that emitted from the center of the city streets, pulsing out with an intense bright light. The temporal wave flashed out across the city, causing the destroyed buildings and rubble to disappear, and the buildings returned intact, back to the way they were. Everything the wave touched changed back, sudden elation coming over Kat as she realised that time had been successfully changed, and the time stream was re-initialising everything else. The shadow demon's bodies on the ground disappeared, in their place the noise of traffic and people, as everything slowly resumed its natural flow.  
  
Everyone turned as a sudden cry came up from Justin, and the Space rangers looked on in shock as Ashley and Cassie appeared before their very eyes, seeming as if their deaths had never happened. Similar shocked cries soon arose from the others, as one by one, Maya, Karone, Kelsey, Chad, and Danny reappeared, standing beside their teammates, blissfully unaware of what had just taken place.  
  
Kat turned to the lifeless body of Tommy, seeing it fade away from out of her grasp, and reappear a little away from her, in full healthy form. She then turned as Tommy's morpher faded out from Adam's hand, fusing with the one that was currently attached to Tommy's wrist. Time re-established itself.  
  
"Tommy!" Kat ran forward, embracing Tommy in a tight hug, her tears rolling down onto his shirt. "I thought I had lost you!"  
  
Tommy slowly smiled, holding her close. "I know. I know everything." He turned to look into her eyes. "Our past selves were filled in on everything, remember?"  
  
Kat slowly closed her eyes, a whole new set of memories presenting themselves, being as if life had continued as normal over the last two months. "I-It's amazing!"  
  
"T-Trini?"  
  
Trini looked up, seeing Jason stare at her, as her hand played with the strap of her morpher. "It's better this way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This situation right here is probably messing up time as we speak. Now that the timeline has been changed, Tanya would not have died, so she would have possessed the yellow Zeo Matrix powers." Trini's hand reached for the strap. "Being here in this point of time is probably causing a temporal incursion. Which I'll now fix." Trini slowly smiled to each of them, before she undid the strap, allowing the morpher to fall to the ground, and she vanished from sight, Tanya soon appearing in her place.  
  
Soon time had completely shifted itself, and resumed its natural flow.  
  
"Where's Billy?" Asked Rocky.  
  
Trip answered him. "When he and Jen must have stepped back into this time he would have been re-initialised with his present self back on Aquita."  
  
Jason slowly smiled. "Kimberly, Zack, and Trini, they must be back in their normal lives as well, as for them none of this ever happened."  
  
Tommy smiled. "They're safe." He turned to the other rangers. They all looked up at him, waiting to hear his words, but he simply nodded and smiled, before saying: "We did it! We stopped the demon's from taking over. I know that Zordon would have been proud of each and every one of you. Good luck to those of you returning to your normal lives." His gaze then landed on Shane, Dustin, and Tori. "And for those of you whose journey has just begun. May the power protect you all."  
  
As one the Turbo, Space, Galaxy, Light Speed, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, and Zeo Matrix rangers held their hands out together, echoing his words. "May the power protect us all."  
  
--------------------  
  
The End. 


End file.
